Ce que je fais pour toi
by Para-San
Summary: Remus et Severus, en cinquième année, vivent une histoire secrète. Inspiré des personnages d'un forum, qu'arrive t'il lorsque les mensonges sont révélés ? Qui sera la plus forte entre la haine et l'amour ?


Ce que je fais pour toi 

Severus Rogue était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre et écrivait. Dans le parc de Poudlard, tout était calme. C'était une journée de printemps particulièrement ensoleillée, mais heureusement, une petite brise fraîche rendait la température agréable. Severus lâcha sa plume après un moment et regarda sa montre.

-Bon sang ! Il est encore en retard !

Il détestait attendre. Il détestait les retards. Enfin, l'attendu arriva enfin, en courrant, essoufflé.

-Tu es en retard.

-Désolé !

-Et quelle est ton excuse, cette fois ? demanda t'il en faisant claquer sa langue avec agacement.

-J'étais avec les Maraudeurs et…

-Et comme d'habitude, je passe en second, après ces messieurs tes meilleurs amis!

-T'es jaloux.

-Moi, jaloux ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je le vois, c'est tout.

-Et quel mauvais plan ces messieurs préparent-ils ?

-Justement, j'étais en train de les convaincre de te laisser tranquille.

-Oh.

-Oui, oh. Alors tu m'excusera d'arriver en retard !

-T'es pas excuser pour autant, Lupin.

Remus soupira et s'assit sous l'arbre, à coté du Serpentard.

-Je hais quand tu m'appelle Lupin…

-J'ai passé 4 ans à le faire !

-Oui, mais pendant ces 4 années, on était pas ensemble !

-…M'ouin... C'est vrai…

Étrange, quand même. Parfois, ils avaient peine à croire ce qui se passait. Quand même, qui aurait pu prévoir que Remus Lupin, l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs, un garçon sympathique et jovial, et Severus Rogue, l'un des plus insociables Serpentard et connu pour sa haine envers les Maraudeurs, qui aurait pu prévoir que ces deux-là sortiraient ensemble ! Personne, évidemment. Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Aussi différents soient-ils, ils avaient de gros point commun, notamment le fait d'être gai. Et 1 + 1 faisant 2… Enfin. Ils avaient essayer de lutter, pourtant. Surtout Remus, qui de par son état de loup-garou, était persuadé de rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais si Remus avait des arguments en béton, Severus trouvait, à tout coup, le moyen de le faire taire en l'embrassant, si bien que Remus ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il disait.

Ensuite était arrivé le temps des « Et si les Maraudeurs l'apprennent ? ». Sur un accord commun, ils avaient cessés de se voir. Le tout avait duré une semaine et demi. Une semaine et demi à s'éviter, à rester chacun de leur coté à penser l'un à l'autre. Les Maraudeurs eurent beau questionner Remus sur sa déprime apparente, aucun mot ne franchirent ses lèvres et les Maraudeurs abandonnèrent. Severus, quant à lui, était plus désagréable que jamais et traumatisa une pauvre Poufsouffle de première année qui avait eu le malheur de le percuté dans un corridor. Et, par hasard, ils se croisèrent une nuit, l'un vagabondant à la recherche des secrets de Poudlard, l'autre insomniaque et n'ayant rien à faire de mieux que de se promener. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, en fait. Chacune de leur rencontre tenait du hasard, comme si leur deux cerveaux étaient connectés et s'envoyaient des signaux. Ils en avaient eu, des conversations ! Psychologique pour la plupart. Ils étaient rendu bon en psychologie. Ils avaient eu leur moment de délire, quand même. Leur moment de gêne aussi, une gêne si intense qu'ils restaient assis chacun de leur coté, incapable de se regarder, rouge comme des tomates trop mures. On aurait pu les surnommer les hommes-homards. Et, bien sur, ils avaient parlés passé. Chacun avait un passé lourd à supporté, l'un ayant assisté au meurtre de sa mère par son père et ayant été sacrer en dehors de chez lui à 14 ans, l'autre ayant été mordu par un loup-garou à l'âge de 6 ans, ce même loup-garou qui avait tué sa jeune sœur, et depuis ce jour, était détesté par ces parents et risquait chaque jour sa peau à cause de ce qu'il était. Ils s'étaient confiés, comme ça, un jour, sur le bord d'un lac, sans aucune raison. Ils avaient choisis de se faire confiance, sentant que l'autre comprendrait, peut-être. Ils n'avaient presque pas de secrets l'un envers l'autre. Presque, parce qu'enfin… Ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs puisque les meilleurs amis de Remus, les trois autres Maraudeurs, soit James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, ne savaient même pas que les parents de Remus le détestait. Remus leur avait toujours caché, ne voulant pas les inquiéter. Si jamais ils apprenaient que son père était un Exterminateur de Loup-Garou autrefois…

-Tu va me bouder encore longtemps ?

-Oui.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Mais là, c'est pire.

-Ravis de le savoir.

Remus soupira.

-Bon, très bien alors… Je venais voir mon petit ami, mais tout ce que je trouve, c'est un foutu ronchon. Je m'en vais alors.

Il se leva, avant de se faire tirer par le bras, ce qui le fit tomber vers l'arrière, directement sur les genoux du Serpentard qui l'enlaça et nicha son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor.

-Je t'interdis de t'en aller.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir des ronchons, répliqua Remus en essayant de se dégager.

-Reste… s'il te plait…

-Ah… Ça, c'est mieux… soupira Remus en se collant à son tour.

-Idiot…

-Je peux toujours m'en aller si tu commence à me traiter de nom…

-MON idiot…

-Je préfère ça, rigola Remus.

C'est fou, quand même. Ce bien-être, cette complicité qui les unissait. Le sentiment d'être pleinement accepté. Remus n'avait connu un tel sentiment qu'avec les Maraudeurs, mais différent quand même, parce que bon… Quant à Severus, cela lui était totalement inconnu et il en profitait le plus possible, avant de se réveiller un matin pour se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Remus se retourna, toujours sur les genoux du Serpentard, et passa ses jambes de chaque coté de lui. Ses mains étaient posées légèrement sur les épaules de l'autre garçon et ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

-Recommençons au début, tu veux bien ? sourit Remus. Salut, comment ça va ?

-Bien, puisque tu es là.

-Oh, t'es trop mignon ! rigola Remus.

-Tu es bien le seul sur cette foutue planète a dire ça ! soupira l'autre. On t'a jamais dis que c'était pas bien de mentir !

-Voilà le ronchon qui revient…

-T'a jamais entendu l'expression « Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop » ?

Remus lui tira la langue et Severus soupira.

-T'es un éternel gamin, Remus…

-On m'a volé ma jeunesse en m'enfermant. Si j'évacuais pas le trop plein de sagesse en déconnant, je serais comme toi.

-Je déconne, Lupin, je déconne.

-…M'oui… Mais pas souvent…

-Moi aussi on m'a volé ma jeunesse, Remus, mais en me foutant à la porte de chez moi. J'ai pas eu le choix de prendre mes responsabilités, pour survivre.

-Je sais… murmura Remus dans un soupir. Je sais…

Il se pencha et appuya son front contre celui de Severus, et ils restèrent comme cela un moment, en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ?

-J'écrivais.

-Quoi ?

-Une lettre d'amour pour la prof de divination.

-QUOI ?

-Je blague, Remus, je blague… J'ai même pas divination !

-…M'oui… C'est vrai…

-Devoir de sortilège.

-Pour quand ?

-Dans trois jours. C'est mon dernier. Et toi, il te reste quoi ?

-Eum… Et bien…

-Histoire de la Magie, soupira le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-M'oui… fit Remus avec une petite voix en se mordant la lèvre. Et je me demandais si…

-Arrête ça.

-De quoi ?

-De te mordre la lèvre comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça m'énerve.

-Vraiment ? Je chiale pas moi quand tu roule des yeux, et ça m'énerve aussi.

-Oui, mais quand je fais ça, ça te donne pas envie de m'embrasser !

Remus rougit. Severus approcha doucement son visage du sien.

-Tu rougis… chantonna t'il.

-Même pas vrai ! répondit l'intéressé.

-Tu rougis…

-Bon… Peut-être un peu…

-T'es tout rouge…

-Si t'arrêtais de me gêné aussi !

-Tu devrais être habitué, depuis le temps !

Remus pencha la tête.

-Bin… Faut croire que non…

-C'est pas grave Remus… Après tout, t'es mignon comme ça avec tes joues toutes rouges, rigola le Serpentard.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Oh ! Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'aime pas ça…

-Bon, pour en revenir à nos Niffleurs… Tu voulais que je t'aide avec ton devoir d'Histoire de la Magie ?

-Aurais-tu des dons de divination tout à coup ?

-Non. Seulement, tu es nul en Histoire de la Magie.

-Neeeeeeh ! fit Remus en boudant.

-Et comme je suis l'un des meilleurs, tu profites de moi.

-Pas du tout !

-Si.

-Non. Je te demande ton aide, et comme tu es gentil et que tu veux que je réussisse mon année, tu m'aide. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui me l'a proposé au début de l'année.

-Comme quoi on dit des conneries parfois… soupira le Serpentard.

-Bon… Je vais donc faire mon devoir tout seul à la bibliothèque. Ça me prendra toute la nuit, et je n'aurai pas le temps de te voir.

-Ce ne serait pas du chantage, ça, Lupin ? demanda Severus avec un sourire amusé.

-Si tu veux voir ça comme ça… rit Remus.

-Dans ce cas… Je crois que je vais devoir me sacrifié et t'aider à faire ce stupide devoir… Sans moi, tu n'y arrivera jamais.

-Trop aimable ! ricana Remus.

-Oui, je sais… Je suis l'amabilité même…

-Vantard… sourit Remus avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Remus…

-Mmm ?

-Tu n'aurais pas oublier un LÉGÉ détail…

-Quoi donc ?

-C'est la pleine lune, ce soir…

-Oh non ! C'est vrai !

Severus sourit et caressa la joue du garçon aux yeux d'ambres.

-J'irai te voir à l'infirmerie demain soir… On verra ce qu'on peut faire avec ce vilain devoir…

-C'est dans longtemps, demain soir…

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas y aller demain pendant la journée, vu que tes chers amis les Maraudeurs peuvent débarquer n'importe quand…

-Oui, je sais… Fais chier, quand même…

-Eh ! C'est tes amis, pas les miens…

Remus poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre Severus, le visage dans son cou.

-Remus ? Ça va ?

-Oui… J'ai juste pas envie de me transformer encore une fois en monstre…

-Remus… Regarde moi…

Remus releva la tête lentement et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs du garçon devant lui.

-Tu. N'es. Pas. Un. Monstre. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

-Sûrement encore souvent…

-Les monstres ne sont pas aussi beau que toi…

-Si tu y va par les sentiments…

Severus rigola, puis serra le loup-garou dans ses bras.

-A quelle heure Pomfresh va t'enfermer ?

-Vers 6h00… Je ne me transformerai pas avant bien plus tard, mais elle préfère qu'on m'enferme à l'avance, on ne sait jamais…

-6h00 ? Mais… C'est dans trente minutes ! s'écria le Serpentard.

-Ouais, je sais… soupira Remus. Elle fait chier, ma maladie, hein ?

-Remus, je t'ai dis cent fois que je m'en foutais que tu sois un loup-garou, que ça ne changeait absolument rien à ma vie.

-Je sais, mais… J'ai encore de la misère à te croire… murmura Remus en penchant la tête.

-Je suis sincère, Remus… J'ai aucune raison de te mentir…

-Je vais devoir partir…

-Tu fuis la conversation.

-Non !… Oui… Je dois vraiment y aller…

-Je sais, soupira le Serpentard en le libérant.

-Sev… Je suis désolé…

-T'a pas à être désolé. C'est pas de ta faute si t'es un loup-garou. Je peux pas t'en vouloir, ce serait injuste.

Remus hocha la tête, embrassa Severus une dernière fois, puis se leva.

-A demain soir…

-A demain soir, Remus. Bonne chance.

-A toi aussi. Il t'en faudra pour réussir à te passer de moi une journée entière !

-Vantard, vas, sourit Severus.

Remus sourit à son tour, puis s'éloigna. Severus poussa un long soupir, son Maraudeur lui manquait déjà. Puis, il reprit sa plume et son parchemin et continua son devoir. Il avait vraiment une vie de merde. Heureusement qu'il y avait Remus, quand même.

O o O

Sirius Black, le Maraudeur le plus convoité des filles de Poudlard, était grimpé dans un arbre du parc. Il regarda sa montre; six heures pile. En effet, Pomfresh, l'infirmière, arrivait avec Remus. C'était le moment le plus excitant du mois, la pleine lune. Enfin, pour lui, parce que Remus… Le pauvre supportait de moins en moins ses transformations. Il se promettait de lui apporter pleins de chocogrenouilles, le lendemain. C'était le péché mignon de Remus. Il serait quasiment prêt à tuer pour des chocogrenouilles. La preuve, il avait faillit noyer Peter sous la douche. Faillit, parce que bon, hein… Remus n'était pas un meurtrier !

Sirius se promettait donc de lui apporter des chocogrenouilles, quand il vit quelqu'un se diriger du fond du parc vers Pomfresh et Remus, en direction de l'école. Ce qui n'aurait pas été si grave, si cette personne n'était pas Severus Rogue, le pire imbécile de tous ces imbéciles de Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui… Yé pas occupé à se tremper la tête dans le goudron… marmonna Sirius.

Bon, il n'était pas très gentil. Mais Rogue ne méritait AUCUNE gentillesse. Il ne méritait qu'un bon coup de pied au derrière, mais pour ça, il faudrait le toucher, et Sirius ne s'y risquerait pas, pas même du bout du pied. Remus était de plus en plus absent depuis quelques mois, et Sirius soupçonnais Rogue d'en être la cause. Il devait s'amuser à persécuter le pauvre Remus. Ce dernier, trop gentil, ne portait pas plainte. Du coup, Sirius et James redoublaient de méchancetés avec Rogue, afin de venger Remus.

Sirius ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Depuis quelques mois, Rogue regardait souvent Remus en classe, avec un air qui ne rassurait pas Sirius. Rogue l'_épiait_. Sûrement afin de découvrir la raison des absences mensuelles de Remus. S'il voyait Pomfresh accompagné Remus jusqu'au Saule Cogneur… Trop tard. Le Serpentard à long nez se dirigeait pile sur eux ! Il échangea quelques mots avec Pomfresh, puis s'éloigna, sans un regard pour Remus. Sirius descendit de son arbre, puis prit Rogue en filature. Une fois rendu aux portes de l'école, Rogue se retourna.

-Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Si tu veux voir Remus, tu peux y aller vers 8h00. T'a qu'a te rendre au Saule Cogneur et appuyé sur le nœud de la racine. Il y a un tunnel.

-Et pourquoi je voudrais voir Lupin ? demanda Rogue, un sourcil levé.

-J'en sais rien. Tu semble le fixer pas mal en cours. Je sais que tu t'amuse à le persécuter quand il est seul. Ce soir, tu ne pourra pas. Quelque chose me dit que Remus aimerait beaucoup te voir pour t'arranger le portrait.

Et Sirius entra dans l'école.

O o O

Severus haussa un sourcil. Étais-ce un moyen subtile qu'avait trouver Remus pour lui dire de venir le voir, avant sa transformation ? Pourquoi par Black ? Étais-ce un piège ? Black n'était tout de même pas ASSEZ CON pour l'envoyer voir un loup-garou transformé et dangereux, quand même ? Bien qu'il doutait de l'intelligence de Black, il osait espéré qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de risquer ainsi son amitié avec Remus. Non, décidément, Black était un crétin, mais il appréciait Remus. Donc, Remus voulait le voir avant sa transformation, et avait du laisser sous-entendre à Black qu'il voulait se venger des « coups » reçus. Il voulait le voir, LUI. Dans ta tronche, Black !

O o O

Sirius, après avoir passé presque deux heures à la bibliothèque, se dirigea à la salle commune des Gryffondors, rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs.

-Sirius ! T'es là ! s'exclama James.

-Ouais ! Où est Peter ?

-Cuisine.

-D'acc. Tu devinera pas le plan de génie que j'ai eu.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ça, Patmol ?

-Rogue a vu Pomfresh reconduire Remus dans le parc.

-C'est pas un plan, c'est un fait, commença James avant de réalisé. IL A VU QUOI ?

-Alors je lui ai dis comment se rendre jusqu'à Remus. Il doit être en chemin à l'heure qu'il est.

James le regarda, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Sirius…Mais…A QUOI AS-TU PENSÉ ?

-Bin… Je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne farce…

-UNE BONNE FARCE ? SIRIUS ! RÉFLÉCHIS UN PEU ! IL VA SE RAMASSER FACE A FACE AVEC UN LOUP-GAROU FÉROCE ! JE ME FOUS DE ROGUE, MAIS REMUS ? S'IL BLESSE, TUE OU INFECTE ROGUE, LE MINISTÈRE VA LE TUER !

Et il se précipita hors de la salle commune, laissant Sirius éberlué et légèrement honteux. Ouais, bon, il était stupide parfois…

O o O

A huit heure moins cinq, Severus prit un bâton et appuya sur le gros nœud de la racine. Le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisa, découvrant le passage secret. Severus l'emprunta, heureux de savoir que son Remus l'attendait au bout. Pour quelques minutes peut-être seulement, mais s'était quelques minutes juste pour eux…

O o O

Lorsque James arriva au Saule Cogneur, la lune était déjà apparue dans le ciel. Remus avait commencer sa transformation. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard ! Il appuya sur le nœud de la racine et se précipita dans le tunnel. Lorsqu'il parvint au bout, il vit Rogue figé, et Remus en loup-garou qui s'approchait. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, James aggripa Rogue par le bras et l'entraîna dans le tunnel. Il refermit la porte de la Cabane Hurlante et se tourna vers son ennemi.

-Ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps ! COURS!

O o O

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit ses jambes à son cou, bientôt suivit par Potter. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la bête. Il était arrivé en plein milieu de la transformation de Remus. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Black avait voulu le tuer ? Étais-ce un plan des Maraudeurs ? Depuis le tout début ? Tous ces moments passés avec Remus n'étaient-ils pas pour créer une fausse confiance entre eux, afin de le blesser aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement ?

Une fois hors du tunnel, près du Saule Cogneur, dans le parc de Poudlard, Potter se tourna vers lui brusquement et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine face. Severus tomba au sol sous l'impact, puis se releva, une main sur son œil blessé.

-Si tu parle à quelqu'un de ce que tu a vu, Servilus, je te tue, fit Potter d'une voix blanche.

Il tremblait de rage.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avouer que tu m'a sauvé la vie, Potter ! siffla t'il entre ses dents.

-Si tu parle à quelqu'un que Remus est un loup-garou, je t'arrache la langue et je te la fais avaler, même si ça veut dire que pour ça je devrai toucher ton horrible petite personne !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je dirai pas le secret de ton cher petit Lupin ! Protégez-le bien, votre monstre, c'est la seule chose que vous savez bien faire !

Ça lui faisait mal de dire ça. Lui qui disait à Remus deux heures auparavant qu'il n'était pas un monstre. C'était avant d'apprendre que Remus se jouait de lui depuis des mois. Severus était trop effrayé et trop en colère pour être logique.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LE TRAITER DE MONSTRE ! LE SEUIL QUI RESSEMBLE A UN MONSTRE, C'EST TOI !

Severus recula, redoutant un autre coup, mais ce coup ne vint pas. Il vit un énorme chien noir sortir du sentier et les fixer, avant de sauter dans le tunnel, un rat accroché au bout de sa queue.

O o O

Les Maraudeurs réussirent à calmer le loup-garou. Ils jugèrent plus prudent de ne pas sortir de la Cabane Hurlante, cette nuit-là.

Severus retourna à son dortoir, le cœur plein de haine, et pourtant, prêt à se fendre en deux. Une fois réfugié dans ses couvertures, dans le silence de son dortoir, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Remus l'avait trahit, avait comploté pour le tuer. Non… Il aurait du s'en douter… Lupin était trop bien pour lui. Lui… Il ne valait même pas la peine que l'on complote pour le tuer…

O o O

Lorsque Remus s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu, au milieu de sa transformation, Sevrrus entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pomfresh vint le chercher à l'aube et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, où il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard lorsque quelqu'un le secoua. Il ouvrit les yeux un instant pour voir le visage de Severus devant lui. Les yeux refermés, il sourit.

-Sev… dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu ne devais pas venir ce soir ?

-T'ES QU'UN SALAUD, LUPIN !

Remus se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air perdu et déboussolé.

-Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il frémit en voyant la haine dans le regard du Serpentard.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER AINSI !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Remus avec inquiétude.

-VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA DRÔLE, TOI ET TES PETITS AMIS, DE METTRE MA VIE EN DANGER ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parle ? interrogea Remus, sourcils froncés.

-De ton ami Black qui m'a dit d'aller te voir à 8h00 ! Qui m'a dit comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur et me rendre jusqu'à toi ! Tu m'aurais tué si Potter ne se serait pas aperçu qu'il avait une conscience !

-IL A FAIT QUOI ?

-FAIS PAS LE CRÉTIN, LUPIN ! T'ÉTAIS DE MÈCHE AVEC EUX ! TOUT ÇA, C'EST UN DE VOS PLANS ! DEPUIS DES MOIS ! J'AI ÉTÉ ASSEZ IDIOT DE CROIRE QUE TU POUVAIS RESSENTIR QUELQUE CHOSE POUR MOI !

Il crachait chaque mots comme s'ils étaient du poison. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ne m'approche plus jamais, Lupin…

-Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais pu faire un tel plan, alors que ça l'aurait pu te tuer ? demanda Remus, la voix tremblante, le cœur brisé, encore plus par l'emploi de son patronyme que des paroles. Tu crois réellement que tous ces mois, c'était de la comédie ? Merde ! Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ! Si je t'aurais fais du mal, j'aurais été abbatu ! Tu me crois assez stupide pour risquer ta vie et la mienne pour un plan idiot ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi j'aurais voulu te tuer ? Je t'aime… termina t'il en murmurant, puis il continua plus fort. JE T'AIME SEVERUS ! EST-CE QUE C'EST TROP DIFFICILE A COMPRENDRE ? JE T'AIME !

Severus était figé, la main sur la poignée de l'infirmerie, heureusement déserte, Pomfresh étant partie faire son rapport à Dumbledore sur l'état de Remus.

Il se retourna pour regarder Remus dans les yeux. Ce dernier, pale comme un mort, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, resta droit sous le regard perçant du Serpentard.

-R…Répète ça, Lupin ? demanda t'il d'une voix étranglée.

-Je t'aime…

Severus fit un pas incertain vers le lit, puis s'arrêta. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une grande confusion.

-C…C'est la première fois que tu me le dis…

-Toi non plus, tu ne l'a jamais dis, j'en fais pas tout un plat… fit Remus en haussant les épaules, las. J'ai compris le message… Je t'approcherai plus…

Remus se retourna pour déverser toutes ses larmes sur l'oreiller. Après un moment, il sentit une main dans son dos, puis sur son épaule. Puis, il sentit qu'on le retournait. Il ne put réagir qu'une bouche se plaqua contre la sienne et que deux bras l'entourèrent.

-Je t'aime aussi, Remus… souffla Severus tout contre ses lèvres.

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Sirius a été assez stupide pour…

-Personnellement, j'ai toujours douté de l'intelligence de Black…

-Je suis désolé… Il n'aurait jamais du…

-Ça va, j'ai rien. Grâce à…Potter, grogna t'il.

-Heureusement ! répliqua Remus. S'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné…

-Bien sur que si… soupira le Serpentard. Tu aurais fini par m'oublier. Tout le monde se fou de moi, tu le sais bien…

-Pas. Moi.

-Je sais… Même si je me demande encore comment tu peux… m'aimer… moi…

-La seule explication que j'ai, tu ne l'aimera pas parce que c'est une phrase toute faite : « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore . » Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité, et que pour moi, c'est le plus important…

-Remus… fit Severus avec un sourire troublé.

Remus le fit taire d'un baiser et se colla contre lui, son corps épousant parfaitement la forme du corps de Severus. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment à s'exprimer cet amour si dur a croire aux yeux de l'autre.

-Dumbledore veut me voir, soupira finalement Severus.

-Surement pour que tu ne trahisse pas mon secret…

-Merci bien, Potter m'a déjà passé le message, accompagné de son poing en prime.

-C'est ça, le début d'œil au beurre noire… murmura Remus en posant délicatement ses doigts sur la blessure.

-M'ouais… Plutôt protecteur, tes amis.

-Pardon… bafouilla Remus avec un sourire troublé.

Parce que bon, être tous les deux comme ça dans un lit, ça avait quand même quelque chose de troublant… Oui, ils sortaient ensemble depuis des mois, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés dehors, à la bibliothèque, dans la tour d'astronomie, aux cuisines… Pas des endroits appropriés pour… Vous voyez ? Passer à un stade plus élevé dans leur relation…

-T'a pas à t'excuser pour eux. Je vais y aller avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et nous voit comme ça. En plus, plus vite je vais aller voir Dumbledore, plus vite ce sera réglé…

-Tu va lui dire quoi ?

-La vérité. Que je le savais déjà avant même que cet abruti de Black ne m'envoie entre les pattes d'un loup-garou en pleine lune.

-D'accord… Sev ?

-Mmmm ?

-Tu... Tu m'a vu en loup-garou ?

-Oui.

Remus pencha la tête.

-Je suis arrivé au milieu de ta transformation.

-C'est hideux, hein ?

-Disons que je te préfère sincèrement en humain.

Remus eut un petit rire léger. Severus se pencha pour l'embrassé une dernière fois, puis se releva.

-Bon, je vais voir Dumbledore…

-Tu va revenir, cette nuit ? demanda Remus avec espoir.

-Comme convenu.

-D'accord… Sev ?

-Quoi, Remus ?

-Je t'aime…

Severus sourit, puis quitta l'infirmerie. Remus frisonna entre ses couvertures. Il avait froid, tout à coup… Il s'enfouit au fond de son lit et s'endormit au chaud.

O o O

-Assoyez-vous, Mr Rogue…

Severus prit place dans le fauteuil devant le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier l'observa en silence puis se leva et se dirigea vers une porte du fond et l'ouvrit.

-Pompom ? Venez examiner le jeune Severus…

Elle entra avec hâte et se dirigea vers Severus, qui recula vivement.

-Et wow ! Ça va bien ! Lupin a pas eu le temps de m'approcher.

-Et cet hématome ? dit-elle en montrant son œil.

-L'avertissement de Potter afin que je ne trahisse pas son copain.

-Je vous fais la même demande, Mr Rogue, mais sans le coup de poing, dit Dumbledore l'air sérieux.

-Mr le directeur… commença Severus.

-Écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plait ! Mr Lupin n'a pas eu une vie facile, et depuis 5 ans, je m'emplois ainsi que tout le personnel à cacher son identité. Je sais que vous détestez les Maraudeurs et que Mr Black a agit comme un imbécile, mais Mr Lupin n'a pas à être la victime de votre vengeance. Sa vie est un enfer depuis qu'il est un loup-garou, depuis ses 6 ans, ses parents le détestent t son père le retira de l'école s'il sait ce qui s'est passé. J'ai du user de beaucoup de patience pour le convaincre qu'il devait laisser Mr Lupin venir à l'école, et vous comprenez, sa vie est danger, puisque son père est un…

-Ancien Exterminateur de Loup-Garou, je sais.

Dumbledore le regarda étrangement, sourcils froncés.

-Et comment savez-vous cela ? Seriez-vous capable de legilimancie ?

-Non.

-Mais alors comment…

-Vous semblez croire que je souhaite divulguer le secret de Remus, et le faire renvoyer de l'école, par pure vengeance.

-Vous détestez les Maraudeurs.

-Potter et Black, oui ! trancha Severus, puis sa voix se fit plus douce. Pas Remus.

-Alors vous ne direz à personne que Mr Lupin est un loup-garou ?

-Je le savais déjà avant même que Black ne m'envoie au Saule Cogneur.

-Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore, sourcils froncés.

-Je l'ai découvert il y a un an et demi.

-Oh… Je vois… Et vous n'avez rien dit ?

-Remus est le seul à ne pas faire de ma vie un enfer… Bien au contraire…

-Eh bien, eh bien… Qui l'eu cru ! Mr Rogue se lier d'amitié avec un Maraudeur. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

-Mr le directeur, il vaudrait mieux que les autres Maraudeurs ignorent ce fait.

-Oh ! Oui, je comprends. Votre secret sera bien gardé.

-Merci.

Severus se leva et quitta le bureau de Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Si le vieil homme savait !

O o O

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans l'infirmerie déserte pour retrouver Remus endormi. Peter le secoua doucement.

-Eh, Lunard… fit James.

Sirius se tenait en retrait, n'ayant pas hâte de devoir expliquer à Remus ce qui s'était passé. Remus finit par se réveiller et regarda les Maraudeurs, a moitié endormi.

-Mmmmfff… Salut les gars…

-Salut Lunard, sourit Peter. Bien dormi ?

-M'oui…

-Sirius. Avance toi, ordonna James.

Sirius s'avança tête basse, mal à l'aise.

-Sirius ? demanda Remus.

-J'ai fais une connerie…

-Quoi ? Quelle connerie ? demanda Remus, feignant l'ignorance.

-Je… J'ai dis à Rogue comment aller à la Cabane Hurlante hier soir…

Remus fermis les yeux. Ne pas l'engueuler. C'était son meilleur ami. 'Mon meilleur ami qui a faillit tuer mon petit ami !' pensa t'il.

-Sirius… Pourquoi tu a fais ça…

-Il t'avait vu te diriger vers le Saule Cogneur ! Il allait tout découvrir !

-Pomfresh lui a expliquer que nous allions cueillir des herbes dans le parc afin de faire une potion que j'allais porter à ma mère. Il l'a cru. Et Sirius… Tu sais bien que si je blesse quelqu'un, le ministère va me tuer ! A quoi est-ce que tu a penser ?

-Je sais pas moi ! J'ai agis sur un coup de tête !

-SIRIUS !

-De toute façon ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? C'est juste Rogue !

Remus se retint de l'engueuler. JUSTE ROGUE ? Juste son petit ami, ce n'était pas comme s'il était important ! Ce n'est pas comme si Remus donnerait la lune pour lui !

-Sirius… Va t'en… Stp…

-Remus… Je suis dé..

-VA T'EN ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! J'AURAIS PU LE TUER SIRIUS ! J'AURAIS PU TUER UN ÊTRE HUMAIN !

Sirius recula vivement, et Pomfresh entra a ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mr Lupin ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Faites le sortir ! pleura Remus. Il a voulu me transformer en meurtrier !

-Remus ! Je voulais pas ! Je… commença Sirius.

-Mr Black… Sortez, s'il vous plait…Il est sous le choc… Laissez-lui le temps de se calmer…

-T…Très bien… dit Sirius, tête basse.

Il sortit. James et Peter se regardèrent, en silence.

-On… On reviendra demain matin pour te chercher, Remus…

Remus hocha la tête puis se laissa tomber dans son lit, en larmes. James et Peter sortirent en silence.

-Mr Lupin… Rassurez-vous, Mr Rogue ne dira rien. Le directeur s'en est assuré.

-Je sais qu'il ne dira rien…

-Essayez de vous rendormir, Mr Lupin…

Elle lui donna une potion puis il s'endormit.

O o O

Remus entendit des pas dans l'infirmerie la nuit, mais il ne bougea pas. Seul dans le noir, il sourit.

-Remus ? Remus, est-ce que tu dors ?

Remus ne répondit pas, prêt cependant à intervenir si Severus quittait l'infirmerie. Il sursauta intérieurement en sentant un poids sur le lit, puis deux bras l'attirer, deux mains se poser sur son ventre, un souffle chaud dans son cou, un cœur battre dans son dos.

-Remus… Comment t'a pu t'endormir alors que tu savais que je venais… Je devrais te bouder pour ça… Mais j'y arrive pas…

Remus sourit. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, dans ses bras. Il se retourna doucement pour faire face au Serpentard, et se coller contre lui. Severus sursauta en voyant le regard ambré briller dans le noir.

-Tu ose faire semblant de dormir… murmura t'il.

-Ouip… On ne sait jamais, tu aurais peut-être eu quelques confessions à faire pendant que je dormais…

-Non… Aucune… chuchota t'il avant de l'embrasser.

-J'ai pas mon devoir…

-Au diable le devoir… On le fera demain… Tout est arrangé, avec Dumbledore.

Remus hocha la tête, bien que Severus ne pouvait le voir.

-Les Maraudeurs sont venus cet après-midi… Sirius m'a dit ce qui s'était passé… Je l'ai engueuler, et finalement, ils sont partis tous les trois…

-Ils vont revenir… Ce sont tes meilleurs amis…

-J'espère…

-En attendant, je suis là, moi…

-Oui… Heureusement… dit Remus en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans le noir.

-Ta journée ?

-J'ai dormi. Je me suis disputé avec mes meilleurs amis, et faillis perdre mon petit ami. Beaucoup d'émotions en une journée.

-Oui, je vois ça…

-Et toi ?

-Journée emmerdante. Comme tu n'étais pas là en potions, le prof a mit Pettigrew en équipe avec moi…

-Oh oh…

-Il a réussit a faire exploser notre potion a peine cinq minutes après le début du cours.

-Peter n'a jamais été bon en potions…

-J'ai vu ça, oui. Pas a se demander pourquoi tu n'a pas plus qu'Acceptable, s'il faut que tu répare toujours ses erreurs…Enfin… Les Maraudeurs ont passés le cours à me jeter des regards noirs, comme si J'ÉTAIS le responsable de ce qui s'était passé…

-T'occupe pas d'eux…

-Oui, après tout, c'est pas comme s'ils en valaient la peine…

-Sev…

-Ce sont juste tes meilleurs amis après tout ! Ces même gars qui ont fait de ma scolarité un enfer.

Dans le noir, il vit briller de la tristesse dans les yeux de Remus et s'en voulu de l'achaler avec ça. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis le serra contre lui.

-Remus…

-Mmm ?

-Quand tu a dis que tu n'avais pas parlé aux Maraudeurs de ce qui se passe avec tes parents, tu m'a dis que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas les inquiéter…

-Oui… commença Remus avec prudence.

Severus hésita.

-Et bien… Là, c'est moi qui n'est pas rassuré.

-Sev…

-Je m'en voudrais de revenir en septembre à l'école pour apprendre qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose, que j'étais au courrant et que j'ai rien fais pour arrêter ça…

-Sev… T'a pas à t'inquiéter…

-Ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter ? Alors que ton père est un Exterminateur de Loup-Garou ?

-Il ne va rien m'arriver, Sev…

-Tu peux pas le jurer ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je veux pas te perdre, Remus… T'es la seule personne qui m'ait jamais traité normalement… La seule personne avec qui je me sens bien… Je veux pas te perdre… Je veux pas qu'il te tue…

-Il ne le fera pas, Severus… Je suis pas assez stupide pour lui dire tout ce que je fais réellement à Poudlard… De toute façon, est-ce que j'ai le choix ? J'ai nul part d'autre où aller ! Je veux pas demander à James d'encore m'inviter chez lui pour l'été et que Sirius reproduise l'écriture de Dumbledore pour faire croire à mes parents que je reste à Poudlard…

-Tu pourrais… commença Severus avec malaise.

-Je pourrais quoi ?

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi…

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Sev…

-Je veux pas que tu retourne là… Pis deux mois sans se voir, c'est trop… Tu va oublier que j'existe…

-Jamais de la vie ! Je vais passer deux mois a prier pour que l'école recommence, et enfin te revoir !

-Dans ce cas, viens chez moi !

-Et comment je pourrais ? Sirius va pas imiter la signature de Dumbledore s'il sait que c'est pas pour aller chez James !

-Et si je m'arrangeais… Pour que Dumbledore signe réellement ?

-Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore accepterait de signer un papier comme quoi je reste à l'école si c'est pour aller ailleurs ? Il ne voudra jamais !

-Si je m'arrange, insista Severus, est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Remus hésita un instant, puis un sourire se traça sur son visage, faisant briller ses yeux de mille feux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Je sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te demande…

Remus se réfugia dans ses bras encore plus.

-Bien sur que je serais d'accord, idiot ! Ne pas devoir retourner dans ma chambre, loin de cette cage en argent et de leurs regards haineux ! Vivre avec toi un été entier, être libre et faire ce que je veux ! Ne pas avoir peur qu'on ne me tue pour ce que je suis…

-Même si ça veut dire habité l'Allée des Embrumes.

Remus hésita un moment.

-C'est à coté du Chemin de Traverse, alors… Je pourrais sûrement m'y trouver un emploi d'été…

Le cœur de Severus se contracta dans sa poitrine. Emploi ! Merde ! Cet été encore, il devrait… Comment Remus allait-il réagir en l'apprenant ?

-Tu n'a pas peur… de découvrir des choses sur moi qui pourrait te dégoûter ? demanda t'il avec une boule dans la gorge.

-Rien ne me dégoûtera jamais chez toi… murmura Remus en l'embrassant.

Non… Remus ne devait jamais l'apprendre… Il ne voudrait plus de lui ensuite… De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais le courage de lui dire que, pour survivre, il devait vendre son corps… Non, Remus ne devait pas savoir. Et surtout, Severus devait le protéger, afin qu'il ne finisse pas comme lui. Ça, jamais. Connaissant Remus comme il le connaissait, il ne survivrait pas, enfin, pas psychologiquement… Et Severus préfèrerait mourir que de voir Remus perdre cette innocence qui le caractérisait. Et juste d'imaginer Remus devant faire le trottoir… Ses poings se serraient, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il avait envie de tuer.

-Tu ne peux pas jurer ça, Remus…

-Si, je peux. Je t'aime, et je t'accepte comme tu es. Peu importe ce que tu es ou ce que tu fais.

Severus sourit tristement. Si Remus savait… Non. Il ne devait pas le savoir. Severus ne supporterait pas le regard plein de dégoût que lui lancerait Remus en l'apprenant. Et Remus ne pouvait faire autrement qu'être dégoûté de lui.

Chacun a leurs pensées, soit au bel été qu'ils passeraient ensemble, ils finirent par s'endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, réfugiés à l'infirmerie, n'ayant pas pensé que quelqu'un pourrait entrer et les voir.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva, puisqu'à 5h30 du matin, Pomfresh vint à l'infirmerie vérifier l'état de santé de Remus, et ainsi lui donné son congé. Il serait impossible de décrire sa surprise en ouvrant le rideau et en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. La scène, par contre, est facile a expliquer, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui sera fait dans la seconde qui suit.

Remus dormait sur Severus, la tête contre son torse, agrippé a son chandail comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Severus avait passé un bras autour de Remus, l'autre main étant posé sur la hanche du loup-garou, et il avait un visage fermé, comme pour décourager quiconque de lui enlever Remus.

Pomfresh, une fois remise de sa surprise, les regarda un instant avec un petit sourire attendrit, puis refermis le rideau et retourna a ses dossiers. Elle avait été surprise, la veille dans le bureau de Dumbledore, d'apprendre que Rogue et Lupin ne se détestait pas, qu'ils semblaient même s'être lié d'amitié. Elle ne se serait jamais douté que c'était en réalité PLUS que de l'amitié… Mais après tout, cela ne la regardait pas, pas plus que Dumbledore. Cela ne concernait que les deux adolescents. S'ils étaient heureux comme ça… Ce qu'ils semblaient être, d'ailleurs…

O o O

Severus se réveilla et sentit quelque chose sur lui. Il se redressa a moitié pour voir Remus qui lui dormait dessus. Il sourit doucement en se souvenant qu'il était venu le rejoindre à l'infirmerie, et que Remus avait accepté de venir vivre chez lui pour l'été. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Puis, il regarda dans l'infirmerie, à la recherche d'une horloge.

-Putain ! Déjà cette heure-là ? Merde, j'aurai a peine le temps de déjeuner avant de me rendre à mon cours !

Le rideau s'ouvrit et Pomfresh apparue, un sourire doux sur le visage.

-Calmez-vous, Mr Rogue, l'horloge a une heure de trop… J'oublie toujours de la remonter. Vous aurez amplement le temps de retourner a votre dortoir vous changer, puis d'aller déjeuner avant d'aller a votre cours.

Severus rougit subitement en la voyant. Merde ! Comment expliquer ce qu'il faisait là ? Avec Remus qui lui dormait dessus en plus !

-Je… Je peux tout vous expliquer… bafouilla t'il.

-M'expliquer quoi, Mr Rogue ? Vous n'avez rien à m'expliquer. Cela ne me regarde pas. Et je vous rappelle que j'étais là hier lorsque vous avez dis au directeur vous entendre avec Mr Lupin. La nature exacte de vos liens ne vous concerne que vous.

Severus rougit encore plus, et Pomfresh eut un petit sourire.

-Pour être franche, je dois dire que cela me soulage.

-Quoi ? demanda Severus, sans comprendre.

-Mr Lupin était tellement convaincu que jamais personne ne l'aimerait à cause de sa lycanthropie… Ça me rassure de voir que ses peurs étaient infondées.

-Il doute beaucoup… fit Severus, la voix chevrotante.

-Je m'en doute… dit-elle après un petit soupir. C'est à vous de lui prouver qu'il se trompe.

Severus hocha la tête, puis, doucement, poussa Remus afin de se lever. Remus, privé de sa bouillotte personnelle, poussa un petit gémissement. Severus se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tout va bien… On se reverra plus tard… Tout va bien Remus…

Remus, rassuré par la voix familière, se recroquevilla sous les couvertures en dormant. Pomfresh sourit.

-Je devrais le libérer pour les cours de cet après-midi.

-D'accord…

Severus quitta l'infirmerie après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la forme roulée en boule sous le drap. Son Remus. Son Remus à lui. Et il l'aurait pour un été entier… Juste tous les deux… Puis il s'arrêta dans le corridor, figé sur place.

-Merde… siffla t'il. J'ai juste une chambre…

O o O

-Ça va ? Vous êtes tous bien installés ? demanda Sirius.

-Ouais !

-Très bien. On va pouvoir enfin avoir la paix ! dit-il en fermant la porte de leur compartiment. Waaahhhhh… Tranquillité…

-Tu l'a dis Patmol ! La paix ! renchérit James. Le silence ! Le…

-Eh les gars ! fit Sirius avec dégoût. Regardez par la fenêtre qui s'amène… On devrait faire des règles a bord de ce train pour interdire ceux qui ont des problèmes d'hygiène !

Remus se redressa, imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir de qui Sirius parlait.

-Vous croyez qu'il a laver ses caleçons depuis la dernière fois ? demanda James avec une grimace.

-Yeurk ! Arrête les visions d'horreur, James ! Je veux plus penser à ça ! fit Sirius.

-Il a de la chance quand même, Servilus, ajouta Peter. Heureusement pour lui que le professeur Seles est arrivé, sinon il aurait pu dire adieu à sa pudeur !

-Il a sûrement pas grand chose a cacher, de toute façon ! ricana James.

-Il est cinglé s'il croit qu'une fille va l'aimer un jour ! ajouta Sirius avec un air goguenard. Personne voudra jamais de lui, sauf peut-être une aveugle ! Tiens, on devrait peut-être l'envoyer à cette Serdaigle, Vassili, celle qui a découvert que Remus était un loup-garou ! Peut-être qu'elle réussirait a trouver quelque chose de bien dans le vieux Servilo… Mais d'après moi, elle perdrait plus son temps qu'autre chose !

-C'est vrai qu'il est tellement laid que personne voudra jamais de lui… Mais je crois que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs pour juger de cela, fit James avec sérieux. Remus ! Tu en pense quoi ?

-Hein ? sursauta Remus. P… Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ?

-Bin ! C'est toi qui est gai, pas nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Servilus ?

-J'en pense que… euh… Je commence a avoir le mal du transport, il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes !

-Mais… Remus… fit Peter. T'a jamais eu le mal des transports…

-Eh bin cette année, oui ! Mon organisme est très fragile dernièrement !

-Mais Remus… ajouta James. On est même pas parti !

-J'appréhende le départ !

Remus se leva et quitta le compartiment précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? demanda James.

-Je sais pas, dit Peter.

-Il devait avoir mal au cœur a cause de Rogue, dit Sirius avec philosophie. Non mais c'est vrai James, c'était quoi l'idée de lui demander ça ! Comme si Remus pouvait trouver quelque chose d'attirant chez Rogue ! On parle de Rogue, là !

-Ouais… T'a raison… S'il faudrait qu'un jour notre loup-loup tombe amoureux de Rogue… Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk ! Je veux être mort ce jour-là ! (Nd/a : Désolée James… )

O o O

Il allait les tuer. Les couper en petites rondelles ! Les faire cuire sur une broche comme un mishoui ! Dire du mal de Severus, passe encore, il commençait a avoir l'habitude après 5 ans ! Mais lui demander de participer ? C'était vile ! C'était ignoble ! C'était pas du jeu ! De la triche ! Pas fair-play du tout ! Il se dirigea vers le fond du train. Trois filles de première année passèrent devant lui en riant.

-Ne va pas au fond ! La Bête Horrible y a établit ses cartiers ! dit une fille en riant.

Pas besoin d'un dessin savoir de qui elles parlaient… Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, Remus se jeta dans le dernier compartiment et fermis les porte en les claquant.

-JE VAIS LES TUER !

-Qui ? demanda Severus avec ennui en levant les yeux de son livre. Les trois filles ? T'en fais pas… J'ai l'habitude…

-Non ! Pas elles ! Les Maraudeurs !

-Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça ?Ce ne sont pas tes meilleurs amis ?

-Ils ont encore dit du mal de toi ! Pire ! Ils m'ont demander de participer !

-Et alors ? Leur a tu dit à quel point je suis idiot, ennuyant, horrible, un Serpentard plongé dans la magie noire, un imbécile qui regarde tout le monde de haut sans raison ?

-Bien sur que non ! s'exclama Remus, scandalisé.

-Tu aurais du.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, dit Severus calmement.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Si, pour le reste des humains, c'est ce que je suis. Pire encore.

-J'en ai marre de les laisser dire tout ça sur toi ! Ils ne te connaissent même pas !

-Tu veux peut-être tout leur dire ?

Remus s'arrêta et pencha la tête.

-N…non…

-Alors tu n'a pas le choix. Laisses-les dire ce qu'ils veulent, rit de leur connerie, rajoutes-s'en s'il le faut.

-Severus !

-L'important, c'est pas ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou penser. L'important pour moi, c'est ce que toi, tu pense…

Toute la colère de Remus retomba a ces mots. Il s'approcha doucement, s'assit à coté de lui, puis l'enlaça. Severus fit un petit sourire puis l'embrassa.

-Attends… murmura Remus. J'ai pas barré la porte…

-Personne ne viendra… Tu crois peut-être que les élèves veulent déranger la Bête Horrible… Moins ils me voient, mieux c'est…

-Je vais vraiment tuer les Maraudeurs s'ils continuent…

-Si j'ai commencer a déteindre sur toi, c'est pas bon signe…

Remus rit doucement.

-Comment t'es parti au fait ?

-Je leur ai dis que j'avais le mal des transports.

-Alors que le train est même pas parti ? demanda Severus, incrédule. Ils sont idiots, mais pas au point de te croire j'espère !

-Je leur ai dis que j'appréhendais le voyage…

-Tu devrais y retourné avant qu'ils ne te cherche et te trouve ici…

-M'ouais… Mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul…

-J'ai l'habitude, Remus.

-Justement…

-J'ai pleins de livres à lire et plein de devoirs a commencer… T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Remus l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète…

-Je sais… Allez, file…

Remus sourit tristement et se leva. Une main sur la poignée, il regarda son petit ami une dernière fois, puis sortit du compartiment. Le corridor était désert.

O o O

-Remus ! T'arrive à temps pour les friandises ! s'exclama Sirius en payant la dame.

-Dis donc, ça t'en a pris du temps ! dit James, sourcils froncés.

-J'ai prit deux Poufsouffle en flagrant délit, j'ai du les remettre sur le droit chemin, expliqua Remus évasivement.

-D'acc ! fit Peter. Sirius est con, il a donner l'hypothèse que t'avais été roulé un pantin à Rogue !

Remus s'étouffa carrément. Sirius les avait-ils espionnés ? James tapa dans le dos de Remus doucement.

-Pauvre Remus. Oui, je sais, c'est une véritable vision d'horreur… Sirius est un dépravé.

-Ehhhh ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

O o O

Deux heures plus tard, Remus était près de la crise de nerfs et tentait de se calmer devant les Maraudeurs.

Remus en mode violent : Saisit Sirius par le collet et lui fracasse la tête contre la vitre.

Après ce charmant défoulage mental, Remus se leva et s'excusa poliment, puis prétexta une envie urgente pour sortir. Il s'enferma dans une cabine des toilettes et se mit à pleurer de rage. Il détestait la situation ! Il détestait devoir mentir a ses amis. Il détestait leur cacher toute la vérité. Mais ils ne l'accepteraient jamais. Et il ne pouvait pas les laisser dire du mal de Severus comme ça, c'était injuste !

-Remus ? demanda une voix.

-Lily ? s'étrangla t'il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la toilette des gars ?

-Euh… Remus… C'est toi qui est dans la toilette des filles…

-BORDEL ! EN 5 ANS J'AI RÉUSSIS A PAS ME TROMPER DE PORTE ET…

-Wow, calme toi ! rigola Lily. T'a encore le temps de sortir et d'aller dans les toilettes des gars avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ton erreur…

Remus sortit en vitesse des toilettes et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lily. Celle-ci le regarda attentivement.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais ? demanda t'elle doucement.

-Pour rien ! répondit-il avec précipitation.

-Tu sais que t'a aucune raison de me mentir, Remus ?

-Je te mens pas Lily… J'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est tout…

-Et c'est ça qui te fais pleurer ?

-Oui… marmonna t'il. Je fais fille, hein…

-Mais non ! sourit Lily. C'est plutôt rare les gars qui avouent avoir mal. Surtout à une fille ! Moi, je te trouve très courageux. Un vrai Gryffondor ! Et tes vacances ? Tu prévois faire quoi ?

-Travailler, sûrement…

-Ah oui ? Génial ! Moi aussi.

-Ah…

-Qu'est-ce que t'a, Remus ? demanda Lily. On dirait que tu es mal à l'aise de me parler… Je croyais qu'on était ami…

Remus en profita pour apprendre certaines petites choses.

-Bin… J'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet…

-De quel genre ? interrogea t'elle avec méfiance.

-Que t'avais été…amie avec Rogue…

-Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Lily. Mais c'est terminé, maintenant.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai essayé de le comprendre autant que j'ai pu. Quand j'ai cru avoir enfin réussi, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était différent de ce que je pensais. Avant, il était toujours dans son coin, a regarder les autres en ruminant sur son sort, et quelques mois après la rentrée, il a radicalement changer… Comme s'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis secrets et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi… Bah tant pis. De toute façon, c'était un peu lourd à porter, ce qu'il m'a raconter… Mais… demanda Lily avec méfiance, pourquoi tu me parle de Rogue ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? C'est à cause de lui que tu pleures ?

-Quoi ? Mais je…

-Je vais aller lui parler moi à cet imbécile ! s'écria Lily en sortant des toilettes des filles.

Remus resta figé, puis comprenant qu'il attirait encore plus de problèmes à Severus qu'il n'en avait déjà, il rentra illico dans la cabine pour se remettre à pleurer. Il avait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau…

O o O

-SEVERUS !

-Lily ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me par…

Il ne put terminé sa phrase qu'il reçut une gifle retentissante.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'écria t'il.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'A FAIS À REMUS ? RÉPONDS !

-Quoi ?

-IL EST EN TRAIN DE PLEURER DANS LES TOILETTES DES FILLES ! QUAND JE LUI AI DEMANDER CE QU'IL AVAIT, IL M'A DEMANDÉ POURQUOI JE NE TE PARLAIS PLUS ! C'EST SUREMENT PAS UN HASARD S'IL M'A PARLÉ DE TOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIS ? RÉPONDS ! SI Y'A QUELQU'UN À QUI JE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE DU MAL, C'EST À REMUS ! PAS APRÈS TOUT CE QU'IL A TRAVERSÉ !

Le regard de Severus se fit dure.

-Ne parle donc pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Lily !

-J'en sais plus que toi !

-Oh ? Tu crois ça ? demanda t'il en se levant.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? s'écria Lily.

Avec ses cheveux roux qui volaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux verts qui lançaient des éclairs, elle ressemblait vraiment à une tigresse enragée.

-Bouge de là !

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

-Le voir !

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher !

-Essais donc de m'en empêcher !

Severus sorti du compartiment et se dirigea directement vers les toilettes des filles, renversant sur son passage Elizabeth Heaven et Hestia Jones. Elles le regardèrent, terrifiées, entrer dans les toilettes des filles.

-Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! s'écria Elizabeth. Il est entré dans les toilettes des filles !

-Il a pas le droit !

-Ça va les filles, je m'en occupe, fit Lily, surprise.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi Rogue était-il si pressé d'aller voir Remus ? Encore pour se moquer de lui ? Pour le ridiculiser de ses pleurs ? Doucement, elle poussa la porte des toilettes pour voir Severus le front appuyé contre la porte de la cabine où Remus était enfermé.

-Remus… Ouvre la porte… demanda t'il a voix basse.

-Nonnnnnnn…

-Ouvre cette porte immédiatement…

-Je… Je veux pas…

-Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je l'ouvre de force ?

-Non…

La serrure se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Remus fit face à Severus, puis ré éclata en sanglots et lui sauta au cou. Severus le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front puis caressa ses cheveux.

-Ça va aller, Remus… Ça va aller…

Lily était pétrifiée. C'était impossible. Non !

-C'est… C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama t'elle.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant sa voix et se retournèrent, gênés.

-Lily… commença Remus.

-Non ! Je veux rien entendre ! Severus, je le savais, mais… mais Remus ? Non ! Non, non non ! Je veux pas y croire ! Ça peut pas être vrai ! Qu'est-ce que les Maraudeurs en pensent, hein ?

-Ils le savent depuis ma troisième année que je suis gai. Depuis que je m'en suis rendu compte.

-Et ils le savent aussi que tu es avec leur pire ennemi ? Ça non plus, ça ne les dérange pas ?

-Non… Ça, ils ne le savent pas…

-Alors tu leur cache ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu leur prouve que tu es leur ami ?

-LILY ! cria Severus. Tu veux bien te calmer ? Ça te regarde même pas ce qui se passe entre Remus et moi !

-Ah bon, tu crois ça ? J'étais pas ta confidente pendant toutes ces années !? Et toute à coup parce que mosieur a un petit ami, il oubli que j'existe !

-C'est toi qui m'évitais !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est évident pour moi d'entendre parler de ton « travail » ?

Les yeux de Severus se mirent a lancer des éclairs. Lily le regarda froidement.

-Il ne sait rien… T'es vraiment lâche ! T'a même pas été capable de lui dire !

-De quoi est-ce que vous parler ? demanda Remus, perdu.

-Rien, Remus… Je t'expliquerai une autre fois… murmura Severus. Tu ferais mieux de retourner avec les Maraudeurs, et de rester avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la gare…

-D'accord… Je vais t'attendre à la sortie dès que les Maraudeurs seront partis…

-Très bien…

Remus sortit des toilettes, faisant sursauter Elizabeth et Hestia(Deux garçons dans les toilettes des filles en une journée ! Remus, passe encore, il était mignon, mais Rogue… ? D'ailleurs, il y était toujours et Lily aussi…).

-Eum… Salut ! leur dit Remus. Les toilettes des gars sont bouchés.

-Ah… fit Elie. D'accord…

O o O

-Il va habiter chez toi ? demanda Lily froidement.

-Oui…

-Et il ne sait pas comment tu survis.

-Non…

-Tu comptais le lui dire ?

-Je sais pas… Peut-être… Je sais plus…

-Tu sais qu'il va te détester ? Pourquoi tu lui a pas dis avant ?

-Tu crois que c'est évident pour moi ? s'écria Severus. Tu crois que j'ai envie de perdre la seule personne qui m'aime parce que j'ai du survivre ? J'avais pas le choix, Lily !

Puis, il s'arrêta.

-Oh… Je vois… T'a pas peur que Remus soit blessé en l'apprenant… C'est toi qui a été dégoûté de l'apprendre…

-Mais… Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Lily en rougissant.

-Si. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'a évité par la suite.

-Et même… Si c'était vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu es en train de lui cacher quelque chose d'important. Il va t'en vouloir, il va te détester quand il va l'apprendre.

-Alors il n'a qu'a pas l'apprendre !

-Tu va lui cacher éternellement ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ça ne se fait pas !

-Lily… Je t'interdis de lui dire…

-T'a pas d'ordres à me donner.

-Lily… Je t'en supplie… Tu dis que t'a peur que Remus soit blessé… Il le sera si tu lui dis…

Lily détourna le regard.

-J'espère qu'il va l'apprendre par lui-même, et qu'il va te détester comme tu le mérites…

O o O

-Et bien voilà… C'est chez moi…

Severus regarda Remus déposer ses bagages, puis regarder lentement le petit appartement.

-C'est sur qu'il va y avoir du ménage a faire, il y a pas mal de poussière qui s'est amassée en un an… dit-il rapidement. Et je sais que la décoration est pas géniale, mais…

-Non non ! sourit Remus. C'est très bien. Bon, et bien… Où sont les chambres ? Il faudrait défaire les bagages…

-Eum… C'est ça, le problème… J'ai qu'une chambre…

Remus s'étouffa, puis ses joues reprirent des couleurs.

-Bon ! Et bien je dormirai sur le canapé.

-Non Remus, t'es pas obligé de…

-J'insiste, j'insiste. Tu a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter chez toi, c'est normal que je sois conciliant.

-Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé, moi…

-Puisque je te dis que c'est correct ! Il peut pas être plus dur que le sol de la Cabane Hurlante !

Severus soupira.

-T'es une tête de cochon !

-Je préfère tête de loup… Bon, voyons voir ce canapé !

Remus s'y étendit.

-Mais il est très bien ! Je sens que je vais y dormir comme un bébé.

-T'avais oublié de me dire que tu portais encore des couches…

Remus lui tira la langue puis se leva prestement.

-Tu me fais visité ?

-Remus… C'est un trois et demi ! Cuisine. Ici. Salon. T'es dedans. Chambre…dit-il en pointant une autre direction. Et la salle de bain est juste ici. Voilà. T'a visité.

-Wouah… C'était… rapide…

Severus soupira.

-Eh, c'est pas le château des Potter, ici…

-Godric Hollow n'est pas un château, c'est un manoir, Sev.

-De mon point de vue, c'est tout aussi pire…

-Sev !

-D'accord, d'accord, je me tais ! Laisse faire les bagages, il n'y a rien dans les armoires, il faut aller faire les commissions.

-Oui m'sieur ! A vos ordres m'sieur ! plaisanta Remus. Sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

-Bien sur. Crois-moi, tu veux pas manger ce qu'ils vendent à l'Allée des Embrumes…

-D'accord ! En même temps, je vais aller voir le patron de Fleury et Boot savoir s'il aurait pas besoin d'aide à la librairie cet été.

-D'accord.

O o O

Ce soir là, Remus installait les draps et les couvertures sur le divan quand Severus arriva.

-Remus… C'est idiot que…

-Vas te coucher ! Tu dors debout.

-Eh, t'es pas ma mère !

-Bin j'espère, sinon y'aurait inceste !

Severus le regarda croche un moment, puis rejoignis sa chambre. Surpris de sa réaction, Remus finit par hausser les épaules, puis se réfugia sous les couvertures. Bon, oui, le canapé était confortable, mais loin de son lit à Poudlard… Roulé en boule, la joue contre son oreiller, Remus cherchait le sommeil quand une porte s'ouvrit et qu'une lumière vive s'alluma. Remus poussa un cri.

-Remus ?

-La lumièreeeeeeee !

-Oh ! Désolé !

Severus éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers le loup-garou.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t'il avec inquiétude.

-Voui…

-Tu ne dors pas encore… murmura t'il en lui caressant le front.

-Nope… Je suis trop heureux pour ça…

-Heureux ? interrogea Severus.

-De ne pas être chez moi. D'être ici, avec toi.

Il sourit tendrement puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Ça te rends si heureux ?

-Tu peux pas savoir… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez…

-C'est rien, Remus… J'aurais pas réussi a passer mes vacances a me demander si tu étais vivant, de toute façon…

Remus l'attira dans ses bras et Severus le rejoint sous les couvertures avant de l'enlacer doucement.

-Tu crois… Que tout ça, ça va nous retomber dessus ? chuchota Remus. Tu crois que le destin va se venger des instants de bonheur qu'on lui vole ?

-Je pense surtout qu'il faut profiter du moment présent, on ne sait jamais quelle grosse merde peut nous tomber dessus demain…

Remus rigola à l'annonce de sa propre expression. Severus avait raison. Valait mieux profiter du moment présent. Profiter du fait d'être dans ses bras, et de pouvoir en profiter pleinement sans avoir peur que quelqu'un n'arrive et les voient, et que les Maraudeurs l'apprennent et le rejettent.

-De toute façon, Remus… On paie toujours…

Remus poussa un gémissement avant de nicher son visage dans le cou de son petit ami.

-Remus…

-Mmm ?

-Si je m'étais levé, c'était pas pour venir te coller, même si c'est très plaisant…

-Ah ?

-Faut VRAIMENT que j'aille aux toilettes…

-Oh…

O o O

-Merci de vos achats ! sourit Remus en tendant le sac de livre à la jeune cliente qui rougit.

Severus le regardait, de derrière la vitrine. Selon les dire, la librairie avait augmenté son chiffre d'affaires depuis que Remus y travaillait, les jeunes filles revenaient invariablement, attirées par son charme naturel et son sourire contagieux. Le vieux libraire semblait apprécié l'efficacité et le taux de vente de Remus, aussi lui demandait-il souvent de faire des heures supplémentaires.

Ayant un deuxième « salaire » pour le loyer et les autres dépenses, Severus avait ralentit ses « affaires ». Chaque jour, lorsqu'il se levait et traversait le salon où Remus était encore endormi, il se détestait et se dégoûtait lui-même, de lui cacher la vérité, et de devoir se prostitué. Chaque jour, lorsqu'il revenait le soir épuisé et nauséeux, Remus l'accueillait avec un grand sourire et lui sautait au cou. Chaque fois, il serrait Remus contre lui et l'embrassait, en priant le ciel de pouvoir le protéger.

-Il est mignon… dit une voix.

Severus se retourna vivement et reconnu l'un de ses clients.

-Ton petit frère ? demanda l'homme. Dommage que tu lui ressemble pas.

-C'est pas mon frère.

-Eh ! Agressif aujourd'hui. C'est pas comme ça que tu va attirer la clientèle. Cesse donc de surveiller ton petit chéri, c'est pas dans une librairie que les gros méchants loups tels que moi vont aller le chercher… Suis-moi, j'ai une demi-heure de libre avant ma réunion.

En se frappant mentalement(et en frappant mentalement le client aussi…), Severus le suivit finalement, après un dernier regard à Remus.

O o O

-Tu sais… Je dis cela hypothétiquement… commença l'homme en se rhabillant, mais si tu pouvais convaincre ton copain de venir avec nous, je vous paierais le triple…

Severus empocha l'argent sans un mot, puis s'éloigna.

-Tu pourrais répondre !

Il se retourna, le regard haineux, et cracha au visage de l'homme.

-Vous l'approchez, je vous tue…cracha t'il.

O o O

Remus faisait les 100 pas dans la cuisine. Il avait complètement oublié quelque chose et se sentait atrocement stupide. Lorsqu'enfin Severus arriva, Remus lui sauta dessus.

-SEV!

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t'il avec inquiétude.

-La pleine lune ! C'est ce soir ! Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? On peut pas me laisser en liberté !

-Calme toi… commença Severus en défaisant un à un les doigts de Remus crispés à son chandail. J'y ai pensé figure toi.

-Ah oui ? demanda Remus d'une petite voix.

-Si toi tu n'a pensé qu'au bonheur d'être loin de tes parents, moi j'y ai pensé à ta lycanthropie ! Faut dire que j'avais pas encore envie de me ramasser face à un loup-garou enragé encore une fois…

Remus rougit et pencha la tête.

-Désolé…

-C'est pas à toi d'être désolé, c'est à Black de l'être ! Mais bon, je crois pas aux miracles… Suis-moi, tu verra ce que j'ai penser.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Severus l'emmena à la cave. Là se trouvaient d'immenses cages de fer où s'entassaient pleins d'objets tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

-C'est les lockers. Celui qui est vide, c'est le mien. J'ai rien a foutre dedans… Tu crois que les barreaux seront assez solide pour te retenir ?

Remus s'approcha des barreaux en question et donna un coup de pied dessus. Une expression de douleur traversa son visage et il grimaça.

-Non… Ils sont solides, mais pas assez. Va falloir trouver autre chose.

-T'es sur ?

-Oui, malheureusement…

-Bon…

Severus se mordit la lèvre puis remonta à l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Remus.

-J'écris une lettre…

-Pourquoi ?

-Dumbledore… Il m'a dit que si le moyen que j'avais n'était pas assez pour te retenir, il viendrait à Poudlard afin qu'on t'enferme encore dans la Cabane Hurlante et que tu reçoive les soins le lendemain à l'infirmerie.

-Je comprends pas comment t'a pu avoir l'accord de Dumbledore…

-Ah ! J'ai mes moyens… Disons aussi que Pomfresh a l'air de bien t'aimer.

-Pomfresh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

-Bin… Elle sait.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, elle sait ?

-Bin… Je me suis endormit à l'infirmerie, la nuit après celle où t'a essayé me tuer… Elle nous a vu, alors j'ai du lui expliquer…

-Je vois…

-Elle a dit à Dumbledore qu'elle viendrait s'occuper de toi pendant les vacances si on devait aller à Poudlard… Il a accepté de nous ouvrir les portes…

-Tu a mit ton orgueil de coté pour moi ?

-On peut dire ça, oui…Viens, il faut aller au bureau de poste, envoyé cette lettre…

-D'accord, je te suis.

O o O

Dumbledore les acceuillit à la porte de Poudlard en souriant.

-Eh bien ! Vous avez fait vite ! sourit-il.

-On est parti dès qu'on a reçu la réponse, répondit Remus. Désolé de vous déranger pendant vos vacances…

-Allons, allons… Déranger les vacances d'un vieil homme comme moi n'est pas grave, si ça vous permets a tout deux de passé un bel été.

-Merci, monsieur, d'avoir signé la lettre pour les parents de Remus, dit Severus.

-Quelle lettre ? demanda le vieil homme avec amusement. Je ne me rappelle d'aucune lettre ! Venez, Pomfresh vous attends, monsieur Lupin, près du Saule Cogneur.

-Oui monsieur… Et Severus, où est-ce qu'il passera la nuit ?

-À l'infirmerie, où nous vous transporterons demain matin. Cela vous vas, Mr Rogue ?

Severus hocha la tête. Une fois devant le Saule Cogneur, Pomfresh leur sourit.

-Mr Lupin, Mr Rogue… Je suis heureuse de vous voir en bonne santé, tous les deux. Bon, vous êtes prêt, Mr Lupin ? Le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

Remus lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Severus. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras.

-Allez, on se revoit demain matin.

-Oui…murmura Remus. Et après, on pourra retourner chez nous…

Severus sourit en prenant le sac de Remus avec ses effets pour le lendemain. Oui. Ce n'était plus son appart. C'était le leur, a présent. Tout du moins, pour l'été… Leur chez eux. Remus disparut dans le tunnel avec l'infirmière de l'école.

-C'est très aimable de votre part, Mr Rogue, d'avoir permis à Mr Lupin d'habiter chez vous. Puisque vous savez ce dont il en est avec ses parents…

-Je pouvais pas le laisser partir, sans savoir si j'allais le revoir en Septembre…

-Oui, je comprends. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez réussis à mettre vos différents de cotés et d'avoir réussis a vous entendre.

-Remus et moi n'avons jamais eu de différent. Le différent existait et existe toujours, entre Black et Potter et moi.

-Même si Mr Lupin et vous êtes amis ?

-Ils ne le savent même pas…

-Oh, je vois, une amitié secrète !

-Je vous avais demandé de garder le secret, vous deviez donc vous douter qu'il s'agissait d'une amitié secrète ! fit Severus, sourcil froncé.

-Oh ! Oui oui, c'est vrai… J'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

Pomfresh revint avec une robe, qu'elle tendit à Severus.

-Mettez cela dans son sac, il en aura besoin demain.

-Il se… déshabille avant ? demanda Severus, surpris. Mais… Quand Black m'y a envoyé… Je veux dire… Remus était habillé…

Le temps était plutôt frais. Mais l'été, il est préférable qu'il l'enlève, ainsi le loup ne cherche pas à la lui déchirer… Comme l'a dit Mr Lupin il y a quelques instants, il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup, alors si le loup continue de les lui déchirer, il n'aura bientôt plus rien à se mettre. Bon, retournons à l'école, nous ne pouvons rien faire avant demain matin…

O o O

La pleine lune était déjà loin, et le mois de juillet tirait sur sa fin; on était déjà le 23. C'était la nuit, et tout était calme. Tous deux dormaient bien sagement. Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre retentit et Remus sursauta en poussant un cri, avant de se cacher sous ses couvertures. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours détesté les orages. A Poudlard, le bruit était coupé par l'épaisseur des murs, mais dans cet appartement au mur de cartons…

-Remus ? demanda Severus en sortant de sa chambre au moment même où un autre coup de tonnerre se faisait entendre.

Remus ne répondit que par un gémissement étouffé. L'autre prit place a coté de lui et posa une main dans son dos.

-Ça va pas ?

-Orage…

-T'a peur des orages ? demanda Severus, moqueur.

Remus repoussa les couvertures et le fusilla du regard.

-Bon… D'accord… J'ai rien dis…

-J'aime pas les orages… Je les déteste…

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand ça arrivais ?

-…Je me cachais sous mes couvertures et j'attendais que ça passe…

Severus eut un petit rire, puis il rougit.

-Tu crois que… tu aurais moins peur… si t'étais pas seul ?

Remus rougit à son tour, puis, lentement, hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent, ramassèrent l'oreiller et les couvertures, puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Chacun debout sur un coté du lit, le rouge aux joues, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, mais un coup de tonnerre décida bien vite Remus a plonger sous les couvertures. Severus eut un petit rire discret, puis s'installa lui aussi. Il faisait noir. Tout était silencieux, on entendait que la pluie à l'extérieur. Tout à coup, Severus sursauta en sentant Remus se coller contre lui.

-Remus ?

-Mmmm ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai froid… Et ma bouillotte était à l'autre bout du lit…

-Et bin pourquoi tu va pas la chercher ?

-Bin, c'est ce que j'ai fais…

Severus rougit en comprenant que c'était lui, la bouillotte. Remus posa sa tête sur son torse et ses bras autour de lui; il ne semblait pas vouloir dormir tranquille de son coté. Non pas que ça le dérangeait VRAIMENT… Après tout, ils habitaient peut-être le même appartement, mais c'était a peine s'ils se voyaient… Ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour les baisers et les caresses… Mais dans un lit… C'était un peu… gênant…

-La peur te ferait-elle perdre la tête, par hasard ? demanda Severus.

-Mm… Peut-être un peu…

-Juste un peu ?

-M'oui… C'est toi qui me fais perdre la tête, tu le sais bien…

Il s'étouffa. Ok, là, plus de doute, c'était un rêve. Remus ne parlait pas comme ça dans la réalité…si ? Bah… Si c'était un rêve… Autant mieux en profiter ! Il saisit le loup-garou dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Ses mains parcouraient le corps du châtain en le faisant frémir. Timidement, Remus commença aussi à le caresser.

-Pas de morsure, hein… Black dit peut-être que t'es sado-maso, mais moi j'ai pas vraiment envie de te tenir compagnie les soirs de pleine lune…

-Je vais me retenir… T'en fais pas… murmura Remus avec une voix étrange.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de cette voix. Remus avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et le souffle court.

-Remus ? Ça va ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il doucement avant de l'embrasser.

-Je…

-Oui ?

-Je… J'ai envie de toi… souffla Remus contre son oreille.

Vraiment, ce rêve battait tous les records !

O o O

-Ouais… Faire des rêves comme ça à chaque nuit, ça me dérangerait pas moi… fit Severus.

-…Rêve ? De quoi tu parle ?

-Bin, c'est un rêve… non ?

-Non…

-Non ?

-Non… Ouais bah, je saurai à quoi tu rêve maintenant quand je t'entends gémir dans ton sommeil…

-Attends, attends… Tu veux dire que… C'est la réalité ? La vraie réalité ?

-Oui… Déçu ? Tu aurais préféré que ce soit un rêve ?

Severus resta figé. Réalité. La réalité. Il avait… Oh non mais quel con ! Remus avait le détester !

-Tu m'en veux ?

-…Si ça te mets dans un tel état, pense que m'a retourner dormir dans le salon, à l'avenir…

-Et… Ta peur de l'orage ?

-Je crois qu'elle est passée… murmura Remus en se collant à nouveau

O o O

Cette avant-midi-là, Remus était empli d'une joie étrange que personne ne parvenait à s'expliquer, mais chacun s'accordait pour dire que cela lui allait très bien. Le vieux Mr Fleury, dans son coin de la librairie, regardait son employé avec un petit sourire en soupirant de temps en temps un « Ah ! l'amour… ». Remus avait demandé que sa pause de dîner soit plus longue, afin qu'il aille le temps d'aller dîner chez lui, et le libraire n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser. Si en revenant du travail Remus avait toujours frémit en entrant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, cette fois, il lui semblait que les rues étaient moins sales, l'air moins puant, le soleil plus présent. Il espérait seulement une chose, que Severus soit là pour dîner, lui aussi !

Remus entra dans l'appartement pour voir les souliers de Severus sur le tapis. Il était là ! Remus se déchaussa rapidement et regarda dans la cuisine. Personne… Et l'appartement était désert. Il ne restait que la chambre où il n'avait pas regarder. Il sourit et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Severus était bien là, torse nu, couché sur le ventre. Remus s'approcha, puis poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant les marques rouges dans le dos de son petit ami. Il se précipita vers lui.

-Severus !

En le voyant, Severus détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Va t'en Remus…

-Non ! Explique moi ce qui s'est passé ! Qui t'a fais ça ? Severus, réponds-moi !

Il garda obstinément la bouche close et le regard détourné pour ne pas voir le désespoir dans les yeux de Remus. Ce dernier ne savait que faire ou que dire face à cette situation.

-Quelqu'un t'a fais ça ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Severus… C'est des coups de fouet !

-C'est rien...

-Comment tu peux dire que c'est rien !

Severus ravala un sanglot qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

-C'est rien… C'est juste un… Un client…

-Un client ? Un client mécontent ? Il n'a pas le droit de te fouetter ! Tu devrais te plaindre à ton patron !

-Non…

-Pourquoi non ?

-J'ai pas de patron… Et c'est rien… C'était juste un client un peu trop…

-Un peu trop quoi, Severus ?

Il devait le dire. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher. C'était terminé. Terminé leur belle histoire. Remus allait partir, dégoûté. Terminé, leur moments de complicité. Terminé, ce bonheur. Il allait perdre à jamais la seule personne qui l'aimait…

-Un peu trop sado-maso…

Les yeux fermés, il avait la tête sur le coté afin de ne pas voir la réaction de Remus, son air dégoûté. Remus ne parlait pas, et Severus était convaincu de l'avoir perdu. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et il ne pensait même pas à les arrêter tant sa peine était grande.

Si Remus ne parlait pas, c'était qu'il était figé sur place, trop stupéfait pour bouger ou parler. Il avait, hélas, compris ! Compris toute l'horreur qui se cachait derrière la révélation de Severus. Compris les peurs de Severus avant les vacances. Compris les paroles de Lily dans le train. Compris enfin tous ces mystères.

Une main devant la bouche, il échappa un sanglot. Severus serra les dents en entendant le sanglot. Il ne s'attendait pas par contre à ce que Remus se colle contre lui en pleurant. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Remus pour le voir les yeux pleins d'eau, une infini tristesse dans le regard. Remus prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, puis couvrit ses joues mouillées de baisers.

-Mon amour… Mon pauvre amour… Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis ? Severus ! Pourquoi avoir garder ce terrible secret pour toi ? Tu aurais du tout me dire !

-Tu n'es pas… dégoûté de moi ?

-Comment je pourrais l'être ? Severus ! Tu devais survivre ! Te connaissant, tu a du tout essayé, et si tu en es venu à cet extrême, c'est que tu n'avais pas le choix !

Severus soupira de soulagement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-T'en vouloir ? Alors que c'était pour survivre, pour payer cet appartement, tes études ? Si tu ne l'avais pas fais, serais-tu encore vivant ? Serais-tu encore là, avec moi ? demanda Remus .

-Je… Je l'ignore… sanglota Severus. Je l'ignore… Je n'avais pas le choix… Et j'avais tellement… tellement peur que tu me rejette… Que tu l'apprenne et que je te dégoûte… Que tu parte et que je te perde…

Remus l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Un baiser où se mélangeaient leurs larmes, le soulagement de l'un et le désespoir de l'autre. Remus finit par se lever et alla à la salle de bain chercher la trousse de premiers soins, afin de soulager un peu le mal de son amoureux. Puis, il le regarda tristement.

-Ma pause est terminée… Je dois y aller… Reste ici, repose toi.

-D…D'accord… Remus ?

-Mmm ?

-Je suis désolé…

Remus lui fit un sourire triste, puis sortit de l'appartement. Une fois dehors, il marcha lentement dans la rue, toute joie s'était envolée, il ne restait plus que de la peine, que de l'incertitude… Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et sans plus réfléchir, il décida de la mettre en application. Il se dirigea au Chaudron Baveur et prit de la poudre de cheminette.

-Goddric Hollow !

O o O

-Mr Lupin ! s'exclama le majordome des Potter en le voyant sortir de la cheminée.

-Ah, bonjour André… Je voudrais parler à James.

-Oui, bien sur… Il est avec Mr Black dans le salon principal.

-Sirius est là ?

-Oui… En fait… Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous en parler, mais… Mr Black habite ici maintenant.

-Quoi ?

-Il a définitivement quitté sa famille, et Monsieur et Madame le considère maintenant comme leur enfant.

Remus suivit André dans les corridors menant au salon principal.

-Mr Potter, Mr Black... Mr Lupin est là et désire vous parler.

-Mais faites-le entrer André ! Vous savez bien qu'on ne fait pas patienter les Maraudeurs ! rigola James.

-Oui, monsieur…

Remus prit une respiration et entra dans le salon.

-Remus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! T'allais pas en vacances avec tes parents ? demanda James en se levant.

-Je vous ai mentis.

Les deux garçons figèrent.

-Q…Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Je vous ai mentis pendant toutes ces années, mais maintenant je peux plus ! Je peux plus vous mentir, vous cacher tout… JE PEUX PLUS !

-Wow, calme toi Remus… demanda James.

-ME DEMANDE PAS DE ME CALMER !

James recula vivement et tomba sur le divan, au coté de Sirius. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais vu Remus dans un tel état. Il était là, devant eux, tremblant de rage, les yeux rougis, une lueur étrange dans le regard, impressionnant malgré sa petite taille.

-Je vous ai mentis parce que je voulais pas vous inquiéter… Je voulais pas gâcher vos vacances , que vous vous posiez pleins de questions…

-De quoi tu parle Remus… demanda James, mal à l'aise.

-Mes parents me hais. Ils me haient depuis le jour où je suis devenu un loup-garou. Si se serait juste de mon père, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Je passe mes étés enfermés dans ma chambre, tout le monde croit que je suis mort et mon père m'enferme les nuits de pleine lune dans une cage en argent au beau milieu de la forêt… Il ne veut pas que j'ai d'amis, parce que sinon mon secret aurait plus de chance d'être découvert, ce qui a d'ailleurs été le cas, non ? Et s'il était au courrant que mon secret était su, il me retirait de l'école aussitôt, et il me tuait.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les deux Maraudeurs.

-C'est un ancien Exterminateur de Loup-Garou, pour lui, mon espèce ne sont que des monstres qu'il faut éliminer à tout prix.

-Remus… Pourquoi tu nous en a jamais parlé… demanda Sirius.

-Parce que… Parce que je voulais pas vous inquiéter ! Est-ce que vous m'auriez laissé retourner chez moi l'été en sachant que j'allais peut-être pas revenir ?

-Bien sur que non ! s'exclama James.

-Bin voilà. C'est pour ça que je vous ai rien dis… Et c'est pas tout…

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.

-Bin… Je vous l'ai pas dis, mais… J'ai un petit ami depuis le début de l'année… J'habite chez lui présentement…

James et Sirius durent empêcher leur mâchoire de tomber au sol.

-Ok… Récapitulons… Donc… Tes parents veulent ta mort… T'a un copain et tu nous l'a pas dis… Nous on pensais que Rogue te maltraitais ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a encore plus fais chier cette année que les autres années !

-Et bin non, je vous l'ai dis, mais vous m'avez pas écouter !

-Alors quand tu disparaissais cette année… C'était pour aller le voir ?

-Ouais… Écoutez… Je vous l'ai pas dis, parce que ça prends du temps le connaître et l'apprécié… Personne ne le connaît réellement sauf moi… Pis… On a tellement de point en commun… Tous les deux, on a un passé merdique, des problèmes de parents… Son père a tuer sa mère quand il avait 8 ans et l'a sacré en dehors de chez lui à 14… On vit dans son appart, mais c'est la grosse merde, j'ai des horaires de fou à la librairie !

-Ok Remus, du calme ! fit James. Calme toi, et explique nous tout ça LENTEMENT !

-Il le sait déjà depuis longtemps que je suis un loup-garou, avant même qu'on ne se parle, en fait… Et il s'en fou carrément ! Il se fou des préjugés, de ce que les autres pensent… Il réfléchit beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un de très censé, très mature, il a pas eu le choix vu qu'il prends ses responsabilités depuis ses 14 ans… Mais… Je veux pas que ça continu comme ça ! Je veux plus qu'il soit obligé de faire le trottoir pour survivre, pour qu'ON survive !

Les Maraudeurs poussèrent une exclamation de surprise.

-Remus ! Calme toi ! Wow ! Tu… Tu veux bien nous laisser digérer toutes les informations que tu viens de nous dire, s'il te plait ? demanda Sirius.

-P…Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dis, Remus ? Si t'es heureux, nous, on a rien à dire… On aurait aimer le rencontrer…

-Ah oui ? demanda Remus.

-Bien sur ! T'es comme un frère pour nous, Remus, et… on aurait aimer savoir que tu fréquentais quelqu'un…

-Vous le connaissez déjà…

-Évidemment, s'il va à Poudlard ! dit Sirius. On connaît presque tout le monde !

-Vous le connaissez déjà, et même très bien… Enfin, d'après ce que vous dites.

-Ah ? demanda James. Non… Je vois pas…

-Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de l'embêter, ou de le ridiculiser, ou de mettre sa vie en danger dès que vous le voyez !

-C'est… Tout de même pas… Remus… Me dis pas que… demanda James avant de fermer les yeux.

-……R…Rogue ? demanda Sirius d'une voix étranglée.

Remus, silencieux, hocha la tête. James avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Sirius, lui, avait caché son visage dans une main.

-Et tout ce temps… Tu nous entendais dire du mal de lui… murmura Sirius.

-Oui, mais heureusement qu'il y a le défoulage mental, ça fais du bien… Quoique Sirius est mort au moins une bonne douzaine de fois pendant le retour dans le train…

-Remus… demanda une voix dans le fond du salon.

Remus se figea et se retourna pour voir les parents de James, qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

-Je…

-Est-ce ce Severus Rogue dont James et Sirius disent tant de mal ? Qu'il est vantard, imbécile, qu'il regarde les autres de haut et traite de noms tout ce qui bouge ? demanda la mère de James.

-…Ils se trompent… complètement… Il peut sembler comme ça, mais… C'est une façade… C'est la seule manière qu'il a trouver pour se protéger… Lui aussi a souffert… Lui aussi avait un dur secret qu'il ne voulait pas voir découvrir… Mais il est tellement différent de ce que les gens croient…

-Tu semble beaucoup tenir à lui… dit Mr Potter.

-L'été où je suis venu ici… Vous m'avez dit, Mme Potter… Que je n'avais aucune raison de désespéré… Qu'un jour, malgré ma lycanthropie… Quelqu'un réussirait à m'aimer… Qu'avec cette personne, j'aurais l'impression que mon âme est complète, et que je serais en sécurité…

-C'est ce que tu ressens ? demanda t'elle.

-Avec lui, j'ai l'impression que mon âme est complète, que rien ne peut m'arriver, que je suis compris et accepté, et que mes craintes et mes peurs n'ont plus aucunes raisons d'être… Que mes problèmes, quel qu'ils soient… Ne sont pas importants et que j'aurai la force de les arranger, ou de les surmonter…

M. et Mme Potter se regardèrent, et M. Potter sorti du salon. Lorsqu'il revint quelques instants après, il avait dans ses mains un chéquier. Tout en écrivant, il s'adressa à Remus.

-Lorsque tu es venu passé l'été ici il y a deux ans, nous nous doutions déjà que tu ne t'entendais pas très bien avec tes parents, puisqu'en deux mois et demi, tu n'avais pas demandé une seule fois à leur parler ou a les voir… Nous en sommes venu à te considérer comme un fils, tout comme Sirius à présent…

Sirius fit un petit sourire gêné.

-Et nous refusons de voir notre fils dans une aussi grosse misère, et de savoir que la personne avec qui il se sent si bien doit faire un tel sacrifice chaque jour pour qu'ils puissent survivre. Cependant, nous nous doutons que votre orgueil ne supporterait pas une invitation a venir habiter ici et à dépendre entièrement de nous, c'est pourquoi nous allons t'offrir un petit cadeau en avance pour ton prochain anniversaire…

Remus faillit s'évanouir en voyant le nombre de zéro sur le chèque. Mme Potter se tourna vers Sirius et James, tous deux regardant le sol et dessinant des ronds sur le tapis du bout de leur pied.

-Désolé… marmonna James.

-Combien de fois… t'a du t'excuser à Rogue de nos mauvais traitement ? demanda Sirius.

-Trop souvent pour que je les compte… dit Remus. A chaque mauvais coups, à chaque parole méchante, je dirais…

-C'était… Souvent… fit Sirius.

-Oui, souvent…

-Alors c'est pour ça que… la crise que t'a fait à l'infirmerie…

-Oui. Non seulement t'avais faillis me faire tuer mon petit ami, mais en plus, tout ce que tu trouvais à dire c'est « C'est pas grave, c'est juste Rogue ! »

-Je pouvais pas savoir que tu sortais avec !

-Pas de besoin que je sorte avec quelqu'un pour que tu respecte la vie des gens, Sirius !

Il pencha la tête.

-Remus… demanda Mme Potter. Tu devrais rentrer, mais attendre un peu avant de parler à Mr Rogue du fait que tu es venu ici, car je doute que tu lui en ai parler…

-Non…

-Une fois que les explications seront données, écris-nous, et nous conviendrons d'un soir où vous viendrez souper, tous les deux. Nous aimerions vraiment le rencontrer, et nous excuser des problèmes que nos deux petits monstres ont occasionnés.

-Maman ! s'exclama James. Lui aussi nous a fait chier !

Il reçut trois regards meurtriers; ses parents et Remus.

-Vous êtes tous contre moi !

-James, il me semble qu'après les efforts que Remus ait fait pour vous dire toute la vérité, la moindre des choses serait que tu cesse d'être sur le dos de son petit ami ! dit son père.

James pencha la tête aussi. Remus, silencieux et une boule dans la gorge, hocha lentement la tête.

-Je… Je vais rentrer… Merci beaucoup…

Mme Potter s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras, puis lui sourit.

-A très bientôt donc.

-Oui…

O o O

Remus entra sure la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement pour voir Severus assis sur le divan, en train de lire.

-Salut…

-REMUS !

Il se releva en vitesse, tout en grimaçant de douleur, et s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où tu étais passé ? M. Fleury a appeler savoir pourquoi tu ne revenais pas de ta pause !

-Oh… Je…

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait été demandé de l'aide à James, son pire ennemi ?

-V…Viens t'asseoir, je vais expliquer…

Severus le suivit donc sur le canapé, et une fois assis, attira Remus dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose… murmura t'il.

-Mais non, tu vois, je vais bien…

-J'ai eu si peur que tu t'en aille ce midi… Que tu sois dégoûté de moi… Quand ton patron a appelé, j'étais convaincu que tu m'avais abandonné…

-Non, tu vois bien que je suis là… Je t'abandonnerai pas… Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Remus releva la tête pour regarder Severus droit dans les yeux.

-Mais je peux pas dire que ça m'enchante ce que tu m'ai dis.

-Je m'en doute…

-Toutes ces fois… Toutes ces fois où je me suis dis « Il est à moi, juste à moi »… C'était faux…

-Tu…te disais ça ?

-Oui.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence.

-Je… Je suis désolé, Remus… J'avais pas le choix…

-Je sais… Je sais…Mais ça ne me fais pas plaisir… Et… Je veux pas que ça continue comme ça…

-Remus…

-Je sais que tu va pas m'aimer, que tu va être en maudit après moi… J'étais à Goddric Hollow.

-Le manoir des P…

-Oui, chez James…

-Tu… Tu leur a pas dis quand même ? s'écria Severus.

-Je… Je le devais… Je pouvais plus leur cacher… Et… Je veux pas que ça continue comme ça ! Je veux plus ! Je veux plus avoir des horaires de fou à la librairie ! Je veux plus que tu sois obligé de faire ça tous les jours ! Je veux qu'on ait une vie normale ! Même si ça veut dire passer outre notre foutu orgueil !

Remus sortit le chèque de sa poche et lui mit devant le visage.

-Tu vois, ça ? C'est un cadeau des parents de James, parce qu'ils me considèrent comme un fils et qu'ils ne veulent pas me voir malheureux ! C'est pour nous deux ! C'est pour nous donner une vie plus normale !

-COMMENT T'A PU ALLER VOIR LES POTTER, ET LEUR DIRE TOUT ÇA ! COMMENT T'A PU ! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE, ET TOI, TU VA DIRE AUX POTTER TOUS NOS SECRETS ! LES TIENS, JE M'EN FICHE, TU FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX DE TA VIE ! MAIS LES MIENS ? DE QUEL DROIT T'A ÉTÉ DIRE ÇA AUX POTTER ? TU SAIS QUE JE LES HAIS ! TU LE SAIS ! JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR D'EUX ! RIEN DU TOUT ! JE VEUX RIEN LEUR DEVOIR ! DÉJÀ QUE JE DOIS LA VIE À POTTER, ET QUE ÇA ME MET EN RAGE D'AVOIR UNE DETTE !

Enragé, Severus se releva, poussant ainsi Remus.

-JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR D'EUX ! JE M'EN FOU DE LEUR ARGENT ! J'AI TOUJOURS VÉCUS SANS, ET JE PEUX CONTINUER AINSI ENCORE LONGTEMPS ! SI CETTE VIE TE CONVIENT PAS, TU SAIS QUOI FAIRE ! VA T'EN ! SACRE TON CAMP ! JE M'EN FICHE ! VA T'EN !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, mais avant il se retourna pour foudroyer Remus du regard.

-Je veux que tu ai foutu ton camp avant que je ne revienne ! Que je te revois plus jamais, Lupin !

Et il claqua la porte. Remus, figé par les paroles, le regarda partir sans rien faire, trop bouleversé. Lorsque la porte claqua, Remus éclata en sanglots. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'ils aient une vie normale… C'était évité à Severus des incidents comme celui du matin… Il aurait du savoir que Severus ne voulait aucune aide, et celle des Potter encore moins. Pourquoi y avait-il été ? Il voulait le protéger… Résultat; il l'avait perdu… Tremblant, en larmes, Remus ramassa ses choses. Comment pouvait-on en une seule journée, passer du summum de la joie au gouffre du désespoir ? Il ne comprenait pas… Une fois ses valises terminées, il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et écrivit un petit mot :

« Severus,

je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi… Si je l'ai fais… C'était pour te protéger… Pour nous protéger, de cette vie si pleine de danger… Je suis stupide… Pardonne moi… C'était trop demander au destin que deux êtres tels que nous soient heureux… Comme tu peux voir, je suis parti… Ci-joint à cette lettre, le double de la clef… Comme tu me l'a demandé, tu ne me verra plus jamais…

Une dernière fois : Je t'aime…

Remus »

Il écrivit ensuite une lettre aux Potter, leur dire que Severus était parti. Il laissa la clef sur la table, prit ses valises et sortit. Une fois dans la rue, il se dirigea vers le Chemin de Travers et passa chez Gringotts, où il fit déposer le chèque.

-Ouahh ! C'est un gros montant ! Vous êtes surs que vous voulez le déposer dans CE compte ? demanda le banquier.

-Oui…

-Vous savez qu'une fois déposer dans ce compte, qui ne vous appartient pas, vous ne pourrez plus le reprendre ?

-Je n'en aurai plus de besoin…

-Bon… Une signature ici, et nous déposerons cet argent dans le compte de Mr Rogue.

-Merci bien… Voilà.

-C'est terminé. C'est tout, monsieur ?

-Oui, c'est tout…

-Et bien, bonne soirée !

Remus sortit dehors et marcha un long moment dans les rues de plus en plus noires. Il entra dans le bureau de poste, et envoya la lettre aux Potter. Tout était terminé, il ne lui restait qu'à partir. Parfois à pied, parfois grâce a des chauffeurs aimables, il quitta Londres, et s'éloigna de plus en plus, retournant là où tout avait commencer, là où tout finirait aussi…

O o O

Severus marchait sous la pluie. Depuis trois jours, il n'était pas rentré. Il en voulait à Remus, bien sur. Demander de l'aide aux Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi ne pas directement écrire au Daily Prophet, tant qu'à y être ? Tout à ses pensées enragées, Severus eut cependant un petit pincement au cœur. Où Remus allait-il aller, maintenant qu'il lui avait dit de partir ? Sûrement chez les Potter, puisqu'ils le considérait comme un fils… Il marchait depuis trois jours, mangeant dans de petits restaurants sur son chemin. Il marchait, quand un grand hibou se posa devant lui et le regarda sévèrement. Le hibou de Potter ! Combien de fois l'avait-il vu plonger dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, apporté à son maître son courrier ? Le hibou s'approcha en sautillant, et lui tendit la patte. Severus y vit une lettre, adressé à son nom. Qu'est-ce que Potter avait à lui dire… Non, un instant, ce n'était PAS l'écriture de Potter ! C'était une belle écriture, ronde, féminine…

« Mr Snape,

Je me nomme Aimée Potter, et je suis la mère de James. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce que mes deux mauvais garnements ont pu vous faire subir pendant cinq ans. Je vous écrit pour vous parler de Remus. Lorsqu'il est venu passer les vacances chez nous entre la troisième et la 4ème année (soit l'été même où vous avez été chasser, si j'ai bien compris… ) , mon mari et moi nous doutions déjà que les relations avec ses parents n'étaient pas très bonnes. Après tout, il est resté deux mois et demi chez nous, sans leur écrire et sans désirer les voir, ce qui est inhabituel pour un enfant de 13 ans. Sachant déjà qu'il était un loup-garou, il le fallait bien puisqu'il habitait chez nous, nous comprenions que ses parents puissent difficilement accepter le fait que leur fils unique soit un loup-garou. Mais il était toujours souriant, toujours plein de bonnes volontés, toujours reconnaissant de ce que nous faisions pour lui, que jamais nous n'aurions pu découvrir l'ampleur de ce problème avec ses parents. Même James et Sirius ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence de ce problème. Remus n'aurait jamais voulu nous en parler, et ainsi nous mettre dans l'embarras ou nous inquiéter. J'ignore encore pourquoi ce fut à vous qu'il en parla en premier, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que pendant cette année, il put conter sur votre présence et votre écoute. Ce qui l'a fait sortir de son mutisme envers nous, c'est ce qui vous est arrivé, c'est sa peur pour vous qui l'a poussé a parler. Il ne s'agissait pas, comme il est aisé de croire au premier abord, d'un signe de lâcheté. Au contraire… Il a fallut beaucoup de courage à Remus pour venir nous trouver et nous parler de ce qui se passait, et ce faisant, il a du briser un à un tous les mensonges qu'il nous avait dit afin de se protéger de notre jugement. Si mon mari et moi ignorions le fait que Remus était homosexuel, cela nous a surpris bien sur, mais cela ne change rien a notre vie. Nous aimons Remus comme un fils, et qu'il soit loup-garou ou gai, cela ne change rien. James et Sirius ont tout d'abord mal prit le fait que Remus leur ait caché votre relation, mais après avoir réfléchit aux paroles de Remus et après une petite discussion en famille, ils ont finalement admit le fait que peu importe la personne, l'important était que Remus se sente aimé et en sécurité, ce qu'il a avoué être, en votre compagnie. Cela leur a légèrement écorché la bouche de devoir avouer une telle chose a votre sujet, mais ils l'ont dit.

Si Remus est venu demander notre aide, comme je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que votre… travail, si nous pouvons le nommer ainsi, le dégoûtait ou que vous le déceviez. Il s'inquiétait pour vous. Avouez qu'il est anormal pour un jeune homme de 16 ans, bientôt 17 si j'en crois les dire de mes fils, de devoir survivre d'une telle manière. Si, de plus, certains « clients » se permettent des actions violentes… Remus connaît déjà trop bien la douleur, et refuse de la savoir sur les gens qu'il aime. Vous voir dans cet état l'a lui-même mit dans un état de fureur indescriptible. Vous auriez du le voir arriver, petit et fragile comme il est, tout tremblant de rage et les larmes aux yeux, se planter devant mes deux grands idiots en leur disant que ce qu'il avait à leur dire n'allait pas leur plaire, mais que la situation ne pouvait durer. Et aussi grands et bâtis qu'ils sont, mes deux fils ont été incapable de bouger, figer de voir leur ami dans une telle rage. Vous auriez appréciés la scène, j'en suis sure, et serez peut-être heureux de savoir que j'ai un enregistrement magique de ce moment, ainsi que de toutes les paroles que Remus ait pu dire à votre égard.

A son retour, Remus nous a écrit pour nous informer de votre colère et de votre départ subit. Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il doit être à présent… Sans doute vous imagine t'il déjà mort ou blessé, ou l'ayant tout simplement abandonné… L'argent que mon mari et moi vous avons donné ne venait pas d'un geste de pitié ou de charité quelconque. Nous nous refusons simplement a voir notre fils vivre de la sorte alors que les deux autres profitent de leurs vacances et font les 400 coups. Nous savons que l'orgueil de Remus, et sûrement le vôtre aussi, n'aurait pas accepté l'hospitalité que nous étions prêt a vous offrir ici à Goddric Hollow. Cependant, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici, et ce, peu importe le moment. James et Sirius attendent de voir Remus avec impatience, et s'ils ont quelques appréhensions du fait de vous voir, ils ont promit de faire des efforts. Vous n'avez donc pas à craindre quelque chose de leur part tel que des termites dans votre assiette ou de vous ramasser tête en bas comme ce fut le cas cette année… (D'ailleurs, ils ont eu une retenue maison pour cela. ) Malgré leur différent à votre égard, ils n'oseront pas briser la loi de l'hospitalité en se montrant hostile. De plus, je crois qu'après avoir vu Remus dans un tel état la dernière fois, ils se tiendront tranquille pour un moment… Avec l'argent que nous vous avons donné, il vous sera facile de vous payer les soins que vos deux états demandent.

La famille Potter vous invite la semaine prochaine a venir partager son repas, et ainsi revoir Remus et enfin faire votre connaissance.

Aimée Potter »

Cette lettre, assez courtoise d'ailleurs, le ramena a ses longues heures d'interrogations, et il s'admit, enfin, avoir été injuste avec Remus, qui avait fait cela dans leur intérêt… Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de l'avouer. Il se mit à courir pour rentrer chez lui, espérant y trouver Remus ! Il entra pour voir l'appartement désert, une note sur la table, et… la clef de l'appartement.

« …… Comme tu me l'a demandé, tu ne me verra plus jamais… » Qu'est-ce que Remus voulait dire par là ? Non… Les Potter ! Il devait être chez les Potter ! Il courrut hors de l'appartement directement au Chaudron Baveur etlança la poudre de cheminette en criant(et ce faisant, faisant sursauter tous les clients !) :

-GODDRIC HOLLOW !

Il sortit de la cheminée en toussant, et fit face à un majordome surpris.

-Euh… Vous désirez, monsieur ?

-REMUS ! OÙ EST-IL ?

-Je… Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais Mr Lupin n'est pas là…

James et Sirius, suivit des parents Potter, arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

-Rogue ? s'exclama James. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où est Remus ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Severus s'effondra à ses mots. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il n'entendit pas les questions de la famille Potter. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il comprit les mots de Remus « … Comme tu me l'a demandé, tu ne me verra plus jamais »…

-Il… Il est retourné chez lui… S… Ses parents… Ils vont le tuer…

O o O

Remus descendit à l'entrée du village, remercia chaleureusement le chauffeur, et s'éloigna vers la forêt. En passant par derrière, il arriva dans la cour de la famille Lupin. Il déposa sa valise, mit sa cape et se dissimula dessous. Il voyageait déjà depuis trois jours… Il se dirigea vers le cimetière et s'agenouilla sur une pierre tombale, où l'on voyait deux petits portraits, ainsi que les inscriptions : Remus John Lupin et Sabrina Elyssia Lupin. Depuis maintenant 10 ans, il n'existait plus pour les gens de son village. Pour eux, lui aussi était mort. Mort tué par un loup, tout comme Rina.

-Attends-moi encore un peu, Rina… Attends encore un peu…

Il se releva puis retourna dans la cours, où il reprit sa valise. Il s'approcha de la porte arrière, et cogna. Une femme vint lui ouvrir. Une femme châtaine et d'un certain âge. Elle le regarda, surprise.

-R…Remus ? C'est toi ? Tu ne devais pas rester à Poudlard ?

-Mère… Puis-je entrer ?

Elle regarda à l'extérieur, voir si personne ne regardait, et le laissa finalement entrer.

-Ulric ! Remus est revenu ! dit-elle en entrant dans le salon.

-QUOI ?

Il entra dans la cuisine violemment, chacun de ses pas faisait trembler la maison. Remus sursauta en le voyant. Cet homme l'avait toujours terrifié, du plus loin qu'il ne se souvienne. L'homme se planta devant lui.

-John ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ne devais-tu pas rester à Poudlard ? Il était inscrit dans la lettre que tu y serais enfermé jour et nuit !

-P…Père… bredouilla Remus.

Il était terrifié. Il détestait cet homme. Mais il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé quelques jours avant; Severus l'avait abandonné, Sirius et James ne lui pardonnerait jamais tous ces mensonges. Non… Il n'avait plus rien à perdre… Plus rien, sauf la vie. Sauf cette vie maudite…

-Père… Mère… Assoyez-vous… Je vais tout vous expliquer… Ensuite, vous ferez… Vous ferez ce que vous avez à faire… Mais… Attendez… Attendez que j'ai finis…

Et il leur raconta tout… Les Maraudeurs. Leur amitié, même en sachant qu'il était un loup-garou. Les mauvais coups. La compréhension des professeurs. Sa peur de parler aux autres élèves. La dernière année. Les discussions avec Severus. Le début de leur histoire. Les mensonges pour les deux étés loin de la maison. La complicité dernière de Dumbledore. L'été avec Severus. La découverte de son emploi. L'aide des Potter. Le départ de Severus…

Lorsque qu'Ulric Lupin se leva, Remus vit la mort dans ses yeux. Sa propre mort. Celle qui l'attendait.

'Attends-moi, Rina… J'arrive…' pensa Remus en fermant les yeux.

O o O

Cela n'avait pas prit de temps avant que les Potter et Severus ne partent à la recherche de Remus. Mme Potter était restée à Goddric Hollow dans le cas, oh combien peu probable, que Remus change d'idée et revienne… M. Potter était parti avec James et Sirius, guidés par Severus Rogue qui semblait le seul plus ou moins au courrant de l'endroit où était situé le village de Remus. Le temps manquait. Peut-être, déjà, Remus était-il mort… Aucun ne voulait penser à cette hypothèse et la chassait bien loin de son esprit. Severus était de loin le plus angoissé, et à chaque échec, il se réfugiait dans son coin pour pleurer de rage et de désespoir. Il était persuadé que plus jamais il ne verrait Remus, et que tout ça, c'était de sa faute… James et Sirius le regardaient sans savoir quoi faire, mal à l'aise de le voir dans cet état, et de savoir que son inquiétude pour Remus en était la cause.

Enfin, M. Potter eu l'idée de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Grâce au ciel, il savait l'adresse de Dumbledore et le contacta aussitôt par cheminée, et tous quatre se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'adresse donnée par Dumbledore. Sans cogner, sans attendre, ils entrèrent dans la petite maison pour voir une femme effondrée sur le divan où elle sanglotait, un homme debout, l'air menaçant, un fusil de chasse entre les mains. Au sol, devant lui, une forme allongée, enroulée dans une cape. Tout autour, du sang. Christopher et James Potter sautèrent sur l'homme afin de lui faire lâcher l'arme, alors que Sirius et Severus se précipitaient sur Remus en priant le ciel qu'il soit toujours vivant.

-Remus…

-Tu vois bien qu'il est vivant ! Aides-moi à le sortir d'ici bon sang ! Le bonhomme va le tuer ! gueula Sirius.

Rapidement, ils sortirent Remus de la maison. Une fois dehors, ils entendirent un coup de feu. Sirius sursauta.

-JAMES ! CHRISTOPHER !cria t'il.

O o O

-Lâchez ce fusil ! gronda Christopher.

-SORTEZ D'ICI ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT D'ÊTRE LÀ !

-Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Remus !

-J'AI LE DROIT DE FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX ! IL FAUT DÉBARASSER LE MONDE DE CE MONSTRE !

-C'est pas un monstre ! C'est votre fils, bordel ! s'écria James. Comment vous pouvez être aussi insensible ? C'est déjà assez dur pour Remus comme ça !

-James… Sors d'ici… Va retrouver les autres dehors…lui dit son père.

-P'pa…

-SORS D'ICI !

James sursauta et décida d'obéir. Il savait par expérience que lorsque son père haussait le ton, cela devenait dangereux. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, son père sauta sur Mr Lupin pour lui arracher son arme. Le coup parti tout seul et la balle se planta dans un mur. James prit ses jambes à son cou. Il avait confiance en son père, et savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Pour le moment, il fallait savoir l'état de Remus… Il sortit dehors pour voir Sirius qui fixait la maison avec inquiétude. Sirius soupira en le voyant.

-James ! Et ton père ?

-Ça va, il n'a rien… Et Remus ?

Sirius se retourna et James vit Remus étendu par terre, Rogue le tenant dans ses bas et pleurant.

-Il est sans connaissance… Il a presque été battu à mort… Son père allait l'achever. Il a besoin de soin, et vite.

-Salaud…

-Remus… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… Pourquoi t'a fais ça… crétin… Pourquoi t'es revenu ici… pleura Severus.

O o O

-De quel droit vous venez ici pour me dire ce que je dois faire de ce monstre ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas un monstre ! C'est encore un enfant ! VOTRE enfant ! Comment pouvez-vous le traiter ainsi ? Votre fils ! Comment avez-vous pu le rendre malheureux à ce point ?

-Mon fils est mort il y a 10 ans ! Il est mort le jour où ce monstre est né et a emmener le malheur dans cette maison ! Ce n'est qu'une apparence, qu'une enveloppe, une cachette pour vivre le jour !

-Êtes-vous si aveugle ? demanda Mr Potter. Vous ne voyez donc pas la réalité ?

-C'est vous qui êtes aveugle ! Assez aveugle pour faire confiance à ce monstre !

-Le seul monstre, c'est vous, d'avoir traiter un enfant de cette manière… Comment avez-vous pu lever la main sur lui ! Si nous n'étions pas arrivés, vous l'auriez tué !

-C'était la seule chose à faire.

-La seule chose à faire ! s'exclama Christopher Potter. N'avez-vous donc pas un seul bon sentiment envers votre propre sang, votre propre chair ?

Ulric Lupin le regarda froidement, et dans ses yeux, aucun bon sentiment.

-Le seul sentiment que m'inspire cette horreur, c'est la haine et le regret. Le regret de ne pas l'avoir éliminer lorsque j'en avais la possibilité. Avant que des étrangers se mêlent de ma vie privée !

-Dans ce cas, débarrassez-vous s'en !

-C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire, figurez-vous !

-Pas en le tuant ! Donnez-le en adoption !

-Qui accepterait d'élever un monstre ?

-Nous.

Mr Lupin éclata de rire.

-Savez-vous seulement ce que signifie avoir un enfant maudit ?

-Remus a passé un été entier avec nous.

-Un été ! Un été ! Qu'est-ce qu'un été comparé à une vie entière ?

-Un été, c'est assez pour s'y être attaché. Vous ne voulez plus le voir, vous ne voulez plus avoir affaire à lui, vous vouliez le tuer ! Laissez-nous le. Vous n'aurez plus jamais affaire à lui. Vous ne le verrez plus jamais. Nous serons entièrement responsable de lui.

-Ulric… Je t'en prie…

Mr Lupin se tourna vers sa femme. La malheureuse avait les yeux rougit de larmes.

-Laisse Remus en vie… Laisse le aller avec ces gens… Laisse lui une chance… Une chance d'être heureux…

Il était clair que Mr Lupin était le patron dans la maison, et qu'il était le seul à vouer une haine sans nom aux loup-garous. Il finit par pousser un soupir de découragement.

O o O

-Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener tout de suite à la maison, dit James.

-Et comment on va faire ? On peut pas transplaner, y'a pas de cheminée dans le coin, et je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai pas de permis de conduire ! Et même si Rogue en avait un, je crois pas qu'il ait les facultés mentales présentement ! s'exclama Sirius.

Et c'était vrai. Severus ne voulait pas lâcher Remus, et ne faisait que pleurer et lui dire qu'il était désolé. Remus finit par ouvrir les yeux après un moment et les trois autres poussèrent une exclamation de surprise et de soulagement.

-Ça va aller, Lunard, on t'emmène à la maison, sourit James.

-J…James…murmura Remus en plissant les yeux, il ne voyait plus très bien et le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage n'aidait pas.

-Tu sais que tu nous a fais une belle peur ? demanda Sirius.

-Sirius…

-Une belle peur ! Tu parle ! On était persuadé qu'on te verrait plus jamais ! renchérit James. Mais le pire, c'est Rogue ! Plus paniqué que ça, j'ai jamais vu !

-S…Severus ? Non… Non, il est pas là…

-Remus ! sanglota le Serpentard. Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… J'aurais jamais du…

-Sev…

-Pourquoi t'a fais ça, idiot ! Il s'en allait te tuer ! T'es vraiment imbécile ! Le pire des imbéciles ! Pourquoi tu m'a écouter ? Pourquoi ? Tu le sais bien que quand je me fâche, ça dure pas !

Remus ne put répondre car déjà Severus l'embrassait. De dire qu'il s'était inquiété serait un euphémisme… James et Sirius ouvrirent de grands yeux et détournèrent le regard, dégoûtés.

-Ouin… On peut plus douter de ce que Remus nous a dit… se plaignit Sirius.

-Non… On est obligé de se faire à l'idée qu'il est…avec… Rogue…

-Va t'on survivre, Cornedrue ?

-J'espère, Patmol, j'espère… Sinon, on peut toujours dire qu'on l'aime pas vu qu'il nous a volé notre meilleur ami…

-Pas sur que ta mère va apprécié…

-Non… T'a raison… Maman apprécierait pas… Et papa non plus, je crois…

-Donc, on va être obligé d'être gentil…

-J'en ai bien peur, mon cher Patmol…

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? demanda Remus en riant, avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

-Bouge pas, parle plus ! T'a sûrement une ou deux cotes de cassées… lui dit Severus.

Mr Potter sorti de la maison en rangeant dans ses poches un parchemin a peine sec.

-Venez les garçons, on rentre, dit-il.

-Mr Potter…

-Remus ! Tu va bien ? demanda t'il en posant sa main sur la tête du loup-garou en souriant. Tu nous a fais peur…

-Je suis désolé…

-C'est terminé, maintenant. Allons ! Rentrons !

-Non ! s'exclama Remus.

-QUOI ?s'écrièrent les trois autres adolescents.

-Remus… ? interrogea Christopher.

-Je… Je dois faire… mes adieux à ma sœur…

-Ta sœur ? demanda James.

-Remus… T'a pas de sœur… lui dit Sirius. T'es enfant unique…

Seul Severus comprit. Doucement, il aida Remus à se releva et passa un bras autour de lui pour le porter.

-Allez… Dis-moi le chemin…

-Merci…

James se précipita pour aider Rogue à porter Remus, tout en se demandant à quoi rimait cette mascarade. En approche du cimetière, James figea, tout comme Sirius, mais il du continuer a avancer en voyant que Rogue continuait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'incrédulité en voyant la pierre tombale. Le nom de Remus y figurait ! Ainsi que celui d'une certaine Sabrina…

-Rina… Je… J'ai pas pu… J'ai pas été capable d'aller te rejoindre…

-Remus… murmura Severus.

-Mais… Mais un jour, je vais réussir, hein ? Un jour, je serai avec toi… Mais pour là… Pour le moment… Tu sais, Rina… J'ai enfin une famille… Je suis enfin heureux…

Remus regarda les trois adolescent, et Mr Potter, resté en retrait, et dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire beaucoup d'amour.

-Je sais pas… Je sais pas combien de temps encore je vais être heureux, mais… Je suis prêt… Prêt a en profiter au maximum… Parce que je sais pas quelle grosse merde va me tomber dessus demain…

O o O

-Maman ! On est rentré ! Appelle le docteur tout de suite !

Aimée Potter accouru dans l'entré pour voir Sirius et le jeune Rogue porter Remus, endormi. James leur ouvrait précautionneusement les portes, et derrière, Christopher souriait tristement.

-Les garçons, aller mener Remus dans sa chambre, nous allons vous rejoindre dans un moment, demanda t'il.

-D'acc p'pa ! Suivez-moi, je vous montre le chemin, dit James.

Alors que les adolescents disparaissaient dans le corridor, Aimée posa une main sur le bras de son mari.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a voulu le tuer… Il avait un fusil dans ses mains lorsque nous sommes arrivés…

-Chris…

-Je… J'ai pas eu le choix…

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et lui montra. Elle le parcouru des yeux puis le regarda.

-Si tu signe, Aimée, il sera en sécurité. Ce sera réellement notre fils.

-Chris… Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense…

-Il ne sait pas… De toute façon, dans l'état où il est… C'était des fous, Aimée, des vrais cinglés… Je pouvais pas le laissé là…

O o O

-Mr Lupin, s'est-y des idées que de retourner chez vos parents !

-Désolé, Mme Pomfresh…

-Heureusement que Christopher a prévenu Dumbledore, qui m'a ensuite contactée… Je me suis dis que vous auriez sûrement besoin de soins, si vous étiez toujours vivant…

-Merci…

-Allons ! Ne me remerciez pas, mais faites attention à vous. Gardez le lit encore pour quelques jours… Je compte sur vous, Aimée.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Mme Pomfresh, il restera couché un bon moment, dit Mme Potter.

-Très bien… Je reviendrai dans trois jours. S'il se passe quelque chose, vous savez où me trouver !

-Oui, merci.

Et Pomfresh sortit de la chambre de Remus, le laissant seul avec Mme Potter et Severus, qui n'avait pas voulu sortir. Il était tard a présent, et M. Potter vint les rejoindre.

-James et Sirius ont été se coucher, la journée les a épuisé… Severus, votre chambre est préparée, c'est la troisième sur la droite après celle-ci.

Severus hocha la tête, en silence. Les parents de James s'approchèrent du lit et sourirent à Remus.

-Remus… Nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer… dit Christopher.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Tu n'aura plus jamais a retourné chez tes parents. Tu vois ce parchemin ? demanda t'il.

-Oui…

-Et bien… Il fait de toi notre fils. Ils ont accepté de te laisser à nous, expliqua Aimée.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-V…Votre fils ?

-Oui… Enfin, si tu accepte… dit Christopher.

Remus hésita, puis un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête. A ses yeux, des larmes de joie. Dans le coin de la chambre où il était, Severus eu un pincement au cœur. Ils avaient été rassemblés par leur passé dans le malheur, se faisant confiance. A présent… Les Potter et Black étaient au courrant du passé de Remus, et ce dernier avait trouver une famille… Quelque chose qui ne lui arriverait jamais, à lui… Sa seule famille avait été Remus, mais… Resteraient-ils encore longtemps ensemble, maintenant que Remus était heureux ? Il eut un petit sourire triste en voyant Mme Potter prendre Remus dans ses bras et l'embrasser doucement. Il se dirigea vers la porte, se sentant de trop, comme toujours, comme partout ailleurs…

-Sev ? demanda Remus en le voyant sortir.

-Oui… ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je… Euh… Je vous laisse en famille…

-Espèce d'idiot ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! dit Remus d'un air fâché.

Severus, surpris, s'approcha et se ramassa aussitôt prisonnier des bras du lycanthrope qui l'embrassa.

-Que je t'entende encore dire des conneries du genre ! Tu fais parti de ma famille… T'es mon petit ami… murmura Remus. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'abandonner maintenant ?

-Bin…T'es heureux maintenant…

-Je le serai pas longtemps si tu fou ton camp.

-Remus…

-Tu te souviens, dans la tour d'astronomie ? « Rassemblés dans le malheur, et espérons que ce sera toujours le cas lorsque viendra le moment de la joie »…

-Je… Je m'en souviens…

-Je le pensais… Pis je le pense encore plus maintenant…

-Je… Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dis… C'est à cause de moi ce qui est arrivé…

-Dis pas ça… Dis pas ça… Stp…J'aurais du te demander avant de venir ici et de demander de l'aide à James… J'aurais du t'en parler…

-Tu voulais bien faire…

-J'ai pas réfléchis…

-C'est pas grave…

-Je suis un imbécile…

-Eh ! J'ai dis que c'était pas grave ! s'écria Severus. Tu va arrêter de tout te mettre sur le dos ?

Les Potter se mirent à rire et les deux amoureux rougirent, ayant oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seul… Severus s'écarta brusquement du lit pour s'asseoir plus loin.

-Allons allons ! C'est vrai qu'elle était secrète votre relation si ça vous mets dans un tel état de gêne d'être vu ! rigola Mr. Potter.

-Je… Je voulais pas que les Maraudeurs le sachent… dit Remus.

-Je voulais pas que tout le monde se moque de Remus…

-Et pourquoi les autres se seraient-ils moquer de Remus ? demanda Christopher.

-Non mais vous m'avez regarder ? demanda Severus. C'est la Belle et la Bête version homosexuelle !

Remus lui donna une tappe derrière la tête.

-Ayoye ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je t'avais dis de plus dire ça !

-T'aime vraiment les mensonges, hein…

-Bin non, justement, c'est pour ça que je m'en suis libéré…

-T'es vraiment la seule personne au monde a pas me trouver laid…

-Ouais, pis ? T'a pas dis dans le train que tu te foutais de ce que les autres pensaient, que l'important c'était ce que JE pensais ?

-… Tu tourne vraiment tout à ton avantage, hein ? demanda Severus après un moment.

-C'est pas pour ça que tu m'aime ?

-…J'ai déjà dis ça ?

-Méchant…

-Tu va pas recommencer !

-Ok, ok, ok ! Ça suffit ! se mit à rire Aimée. J'aimerais bien que le manoir soit encore debout demain ! Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

-Bin… Non…

-Menteur, Remus…

-On est souvent comme ça, mais c'est pas méchant… On s'aime trop pour se faire de la peine…

-Ouais… Euh… A part quand l'un des deux pète sa coche…

-Oui… Là, c'est problématique…

-On dit souvent des choses qu'on ne pense pas…

-Et ça finit…

-Par une grosse boulette, termina Severus. Et la dernière a faillit coûter la vie de mon Remus…

-Ah ! Ton Remus ? Et depuis quand je suis TON Remus ?

-Depuis qu'on est ensemble ?

-T'a pas marquer ton nom sur moi à ce que je sache !

-Non… Mais ce serait une bonne idée !

-SEV !

-« Mon Remus, défense de toucher »… Ça sonne bien, tu trouve pas ?

-Non…

-Non ?

-Non. Pas du tout.

-Stop ! s'écria Christopher.

-Oui, pitié ! renchérit Aimée. Severus, vous devriez aller vous coucher, et toi Remus, tu devrais dormir.

Severus hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, je reste ici.

-Allons, je vais le surveiller, il ne lui arrivera rien.

-J'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon, je suis insomniaque.

-Très vrai, renchérit Remus.

-Je peux pas vous forcer à vous en aller, mais vous ne pouvez pas me forcer non plus.

-Très bien, très bien… Je vous laisse surveiller Remus… S'il se passe quelque chose, nous sommes la porte en diagonale, a gauche.

-D'accord.

Les Potter sortirent et Remus s'installa pour la nuit.

-Sev…

-Mmm ?

-Tu va pas passer la nuit sur la chaise ?

-Tu vois un autre endroit ?

Remus le regarda, malheureux.

-Non…Remus… Pas tes yeux de louveteau battu…

-Bin… Ça a été le cas au début de la soirée, non…

-Remus. Ne plaisante pas avec ça.

-Désolé… Tu sais, c'est un lit double…

-Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a été dans le même lit…

-Ouais… Si on compte que le lendemain je t'ai trouvé avec des zébrures de fouet dans le dos…

-Je parlais pas de ça… Mais ce qui s'est passé…Pendant la nuit… Tu sais… Faire Ça alors que les Potter sont près…

-Pas parce qu'on dort dans le même lit qu'on est obligé de coucher ensemble, espèce de dépravé de pervers d'obsédé !

Severus se mit à rire et finit par rejoindre Remus, qui se réfugia dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre…

-Moi aussi…

Peu de temps après, ils dormaient tous les deux.

O o O

C'était le déjeuner, et les Maraudeurs étaient silencieux. Ils avaient éviter de peu la crise cardiaque en allant réveiller Remus pour le trouver dans les bras de Rogue. A présent, tous quatre assis à table, ils avaient la tête penchée dans leur assiette et personne ne parlait. C'est ainsi que les parents les trouvèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Christopher.

-Chris, ce genre de plaisanterie de mauvais goût, c'est non…

-Désolé, Aimée… bon, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

James finit par lever le nez de son assiette.

-Demande ça à ses deux-là !

Et il replongea dans son assiette.

-Vous n'avez tout de même pas… demanda Aimée en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, imaginant trop bien la réaction de son fils d'arriver dans un tel moment.

-Argggg m'man ! T'es folle ! Je serais mort ! Eum… Au fait, Sirius… Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis dans le train quand Remus était sorti prétextant un mal des transports…

-Eum… Plus sur…

-Que si Remus devait sortir avec Rogue un jour, que je voulais être mort…

-Eh ! s'exclama Remus.

-Ah ! Oui, là, je m'en souviens.

-Tue-moi…

-Et supporter ces deux-là tout seul ? Oh que non ! Tu reste avec moi et tu endure.

-Bon bon, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Christopher.

-OnatrouverRemusdanslesbrasdeRogue… marmonna Sirius.

-Juste ça ?

-P'pa ! C'était horrible !

Severus repoussa sa chaise et se leva pour retourner à la chambre qui lui était désignée.

-Bravo James ! s'exclama Remus. T'es vraiment con quand tu veux !

-D…Désolé… C'était pas mon but…

-James ! Je veux que tu aille t'excuser ! lui dit sa mère.

-Mamannnnnnnn… Non… Me demande pas de m'excuser… Pas à Rogue…

-JAMES !

-Ok, ok, ok, j'y vais…

O o O

James cogna à la porte, et n'ayant pas de réponse, l'ouvrit(bah quoi ! Après tout, il était chez lui, non…) pour voir Severus fermer son sac.

-Euh… Rogue…

-Fous moi la paix Potter.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Tu le vois pas ? Tu devrais peut-être retourné pour tes lunettes…

-Tu fous ton camp ?

-C'est pas assez évident ? Tu veux peut-être recevoir un télégramme chanté ?

-Eh ! Wow ! Paix et Amour ! Vive les hippies ! Je viens ici en ami.

Severus éclata de rire.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! Toi tu viens en ami, et moi je suis un chat bleu ! Arrête de déconner Potter !

-Je déconne pas… Je venais m'excuser. Je suis désolé.

-Non, tu ne venais pas t'excuser, et non, tu n'es pas désolé. Nous sommes deux ennemis, et rien ne changera ça.

-Pas même Remus ?

-C'est juste ton frère et mon petit ami…

-Ce qui fait de nous, en théorie, des beaux-frères…

Grimace partagée par les deux à cette déduction.

-Remus sait où me trouver s'il me cherche.

-Non ! Écoute… T'es pas obligé de partir…

-Te force pas d'être gentil Potter, je fiche mon camp. T'aura pas a supporter mon horrible présence chez toi plus longtemps.

-Je me force pas pour être gentil habituellement, c'est juste avec toi.

-Oui, vous m'avez toujours réservé des traitements de faveurs…

-Si je me force maintenant, c'est que Remus t'aime, pis que c'est maintenant mon frère, et pour toujours mon meilleur ami.

-Je laisse pas Remus. Il se rappelle où j'habite, il me semble. S'il veut me voir, il a qu'a venir.

-Après avoir passé tout ce temps ensemble ? Vous êtes habitués à vous voir tous les jours.

-Si tu serais n'importe qui d'autres que toi, Potter, je croirais que t'essais de me convaincre de ne pas partir…

-Bin c'est ce que je fais aussi idiot ! Comment tu pense que Remus réagirait si, après avoir faillit crever, tu foutais ton camp comme ça, pis sans rien lui dire en plus ?

-Je…

-Tu pense pas à Remus, hein ?

-COMMENT TU OSE DIRE ÇA, POTTER ? J'AI FAIS QUE ÇA, TOUTE L'ANNÉE, PENSER À REMUS ! J'AI FAIS QUE ÇA, DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! PIS TU OSE VENIR ME DIRE QUE JE PENSE PAS À LUI ?

James recula.

-Ok…Wow… Du calme…

-Ça te va bien, Potter de dire ça ! siffla t'il. Tu sais pas ce que c'est, d'être malheureux. Tu crois peut-être que Remus et moi on est ensemble parce qu'on est les seul gai de l'école…

-C'est pas le cas ?

-NON ! On est ensemble parce qu'on avait tout deux un dur passé, parce que l'on se comprenait mieux que quiconque ! Ça te fais mal d'entendre ça, Potter, hein ? Je connais Remus plus que toi ! Je le comprends mieux que toi !

-On va pas se disputer savoir qui Remus préfère ! Amour et amitié sont deux choses très différentes !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Sirius en entrant. On vous entends vous disputer jusqu'en bas ! James, ce que t'a dis, c'était moche, excuse toi. Rogue, défais ces bagages tout de suite avant que Remus ne pique une crise, tu le sais peut-être pas mais il est très manipulateur. Et descendez tous les deux avant que Christopher envoie les Aurors pour vous séparer ! Bon, maintenant, tout est régler, descendons !

-Non mais… De quoi tu te mêle, Black ? demanda Severus avec scepticisme.

-Je règle votre différent avant que Remus n'en soit attristé. Allez, descendez, le petit déjeuner va être froid.

Surpris, ils le suivirent. Dans les escaliers, Severus se mit un peu en retrait, afin d'être à la hauteur de James.

-Potter… Black est toujours comme ça ?

-Eum… Malheureusement, oui…

-Eh ! Je vous ai entendu ! dit Sirius.

-Je me cachais pas non plus, Patmol !

-Si vous vous liguez contre moi et commencez à parler dans mon dos avec Rogue, où s'en va le monde !

-Voyons, je me ligue pas contre toi ! Rogue a posé une question, j'ai répondu, c'est tout.

Sirius entra dans la salle a manger avec un regard de chien battu.

-Aiméééééééeeeeeee ! James et Rogue se sont ligués contre moi !

-Quoi ? demanda t'elle. Comment ça, liguer contre toi ?

-Même pas vrai ! Rogue a demander si Sirius était toujours aussi fou, et j'ai répondu que oui ! C'est la vérité, je vais pas mentir !

-Vous voulez bien vous calmer ? demanda Christopher. Je vous rappelle que Remus doit se reposer !

-De ce fait, Remus, tu devais rester coucher encore pour quelques jours ! lui dit Aimée.

-Mais je vais bien ! Promis ! Les potions de Pomfresh font des miracles ! Et puis, vous voulez quand même pas que je me prive de petit déjeuner ?

-Non, bien sur… Nous aurions été te le porter !

-Désolé… C'est nous qui avons été réveiller Remus… dit Sirius. On voulait voir s'il allait mieux…

-Mon odorat me trompe ou… C'EST DU CAFÉ VANILLE FRANÇAISE ? s'écria Remus, voulant changer de sujet.

-Tous aux abris ! rigola Severus.

James et Sirius le regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris.

-Patmol… C'est moi ou… Mr. Stoïque vient de déconner ?

-Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un psy, Cornedrue…

-Oui…

-Je vous l'avais dis qu'il était différent de ce que vous croyiez, dit Remus. Et c'est pas tout, vous êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !

-Ça va Remus, j'ai pas envie de faire… ami-ami… avec les Maraudeurs…

-Tu veux encore finir tête en bas caleçon à l'air ?

-Caleçon à l'air, tout dépendant d'où et avec qui, me dérange pas, mais tête en bas, définitivement, non…

-Sirius… Je vais être malade…

-Oui… Je crois que moi aussi…

-Oh ! Arrêtez les gars ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Aimée, je peux avoir une graaaaande tasse de café ?

-Bien sur mon chéri… dit-elle en lui en versant.

-Merci, dit Remus en rougissant.

Il avait encore de la difficulté à croire qu'il était le fils adoptif des Potter…

-Donc, deux Maraudeurs sur trois sont mes frères adoptifs… dit James en réfléchissant. Un officiel et un non-officiel… M'man ! On adopte Peter aussi ?

-Passer en un été d'un fils à trois, c'est déjà assez, James, tu trouve pas ? Et je crois que Peter est heureux avec sa famille…

-Ouais… T'a raison m'man…

-Au fait, Remus… Qu'a tu fait du chèque que nous t'avons donné ? demanda Christopher.

-Eum… Le… Le chèque ?

-Oui, le chèque…

-Je… Euh… J'en ai fais cadeau…

-Cadeau !? s'exclama James. Mais à qui t'aurais bin pu donner un tel monta…

D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci tourna la tête de tout coté pour vous que tous le regardait, et compris les paroles.

-Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai rien reçu !C'est pas moi !

-Eum… Disons que… T'aurais eu une petite surprise en arrivant à Gringgots…

-Remus Lupin… commença froidement Severus, les yeux fermés. Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que t'a déposé tout cet argent dans MON compte, pis qu'après t'es allé retrouvé tes parents pour te faire tuer…

-Eum… Bin… Ouais…

-NON MAIS T'ES CINGLÉ ?

-Bin… Avec ça, t'aurais été correct pour un bout… T'aurais même pu te payer tes études de Maître des Potions ou en Musique…

-…Musique ? demanda James, sourcil fronçé.

-Tu joue de quelque chose ? demanda Sirius.

-Non… Euh… Je… Oubliez ce que Remus a dit…

-Non, il joue pas, il chante !

-REMUS!

-Et il chante trèèèèèès bien !

-Mieux que moi ? demanda Sirius.

-Eum… Patmol… commença James.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas pour être méchant, mais… N'importe qui chante divinement bien à coté de toi… Alors comme ça, Rogue chante ? Qui l'aurait cru…

-Personne ne le croirait, c'est pour ça que personne ne le sait… Et ceux qui le savent devraient se la fermer !

-Je devrais me sentir visé ? demanda Remus.

-Oui…

-Oh, désolé… Mais pourquoi tu veux cacher que tu chante bien, hein ?

-T'a vraiment une mémoire de merde… Je te l'ai déjà dis !

-J'ai oublier…

-Veux pas qu'on se moque encore plus de moi !

Remus leva vers lui un regard de louloup battu, et Severus se cacha les yeux.

-Nooonnnn ! Je te vois pas… Je te vois pas… Arrête de faire cette tête, tu sais que je déteste ça !

O o O

-Ne vous arrangez pas pour rater le train !

-On sait m'man ! On est des grands garçons !

-Vous allez attendre Remus et Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Aimée, t'en fais pas ! On partira pas sans eux, quitte à droguer le conducteur !

-SIRIUS!

-Désolé, Chris !

-Aimée, chérie, si tu a fini avec tes recommandations, je dois VRAIMENT aller reconduire les garçons, ou c'est vrai qu'ils vont rater le train !

-Oui oui… Au revoir mes chéris, on se revoit à Noël ! Et James, surtout… FAIS ATTENTION A TES FRÈRES ! Soyez sage !

O o O

-Et pour la 6ème fois, on pds ce train pour aller à Poudlard…

-Et ouais… Encore une année de merde…

-Oh ? Moi j'ai bien aimé l'année passée…

-C'est pas toi qui t'es ramassé face à un loup-garou, ou la tête en bas et les caleçons à l'air…

-Non, c'est vrai… Moi l'année passée, j'ai fais des mauvais coups avec ceux qui sont maintenant mes frères, je me suis fais un petit ami…

-Ça va faire bizarre cette année…

-De ?

-Que les Maraudeurs le sachent…

-M'ouais… Sont mieux de nous ficher la paix…

-Sinon, tu va faire quoi ?

-Vais écrire à Aim… à ma mère.

-T'a encore de la misère, hein.

-Ouais… Bah c'est nouveau, quand même…

-Bon, v'la les premiers élèves qui arrivent… On se revoit plus tard.

-Faut encore se cacher ?

Severus ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Remus prit ses valises et se dirigea vers le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Quinze minutes plus tard, James et Sirius arrivèrent en rigolant au milieu des autres élèves qui se pressaient.

-Remus ! s'exclama Sirius. T'es déjà là !

-Salut ! sourit Remus. Ouais, on a été les premiers arrivés…

-Où est Rogue ? demanda James.

-Dans son compartiment, au fond du train…

-Vous allez encore vous cacher ? demanda Sirius. Ça sert à quoi, on le sait !

James se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du train. Il ouvrit la porte et Severus sursauta.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu préfère vraiment faire le voyage seul plutôt que d'être avec ton petit ami ?

-C'est… une invitation a aller vous rejoindre, Potter ? demanda t'il, méfiant.

James haussa les épaules.

-Je peux bin te supporter quelques heures de plus, vu que t'a passé le reste des vacances chez nous…

O o O

Les élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant Rogue suivre James Potter, et entrer dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire ? demanda une élève.

-Quoi ? demanda James.

-Mais c'est… Rogue… Et… Vous êtes les Maraudeurs…

-Je sais ça, dit James avec ennui. Mais c'est le petit copain de mon frère, alors…

-James… T'a pas de frères…

-Bah si, j'en ai deux ! Un officiel et un non-officiel !

Et il entra sans plus d'explication.

O o O

-Salut les gars ! J'ai faillis manquer le train, mais je suis là ! s'exclama Peter.

-Salut Peter ! dirent les Maraudeurs.

-…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

Peter, tremblant de peur, montra Severus du doigt.

-Rooooooooooooooooogue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fous là ?

-Pas le choix, c'est le petit copain de mon frère… dit James.

-Ton… frère ? Et… Euh… Pourquoi Remus est collé dessus ?

-Bin c'est ça, Peter… C'est le petit copain de mon frère Remus…

-REMUS EST TON FRÈRE ?

-Bizarre… fit Sirius. Ça lui fait plus de quoi d'apprendre que Remus est notre frère que d'apprendre que Remus est avec Rogue…

-…VOTRE FRÈRE ? WOOOWWWWW ! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS ! Depuis quand vous êtes frères, tous les trois ?

-Depuis que Sirius a quitter sa famille de fous pour venir vivre chez nous, et que le père de Remus a voulu le tuer, dit James.

-Le père de Remus a voulu le… Mais pourquoi ?

-Ma maladie, expliqua Remus. Je vous ai mentis, mes parents me haient depuis toujours…

Peter les regardait tous les uns après les autres avec une petite tête de rat qui n'a rien compris du tout.

-Je… Euh…

-T'en fais pas, Peter… T'aura droit à une jolie histoire avant d'aller te coucher, et tu va tout comprendre, ricana Sirius.

-Ok…

Peter s'assit avec James et Sirius, et sursauta soudainement.

-…REMUS EST AVEC ROGUE ?

-Il vient de comprendre ! se mit à rire James.

-Mais… Mais… Depuis quand ?

-Depuis l'année passée… dit Remus.

-Mais pourquoi on m'a rien dis ?

-Du calme Queudver… On l'a apprit cet été, dit Sirius.

-Hein ?

-C'était une aventure secrète… Personne ne le savait, dit James.

-Eh ! C'était pas seulement une aventure ! La preuve, on est encore ensemble ! dit Remus.

-Peut-être pas encore pour longtemps, mais… commença Severus.

-Parle pas de malheur !

-Malheur ? Je suis sur que tes amis seraient très heureux.

-PAS MOI !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME IMBÉCILE PIS QUE JE VEUX PAS QUE TU FOUTE TON CAMP !

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux stupides, et James et Sirius, commençant à s'habituer, se mirent à rire légèrement.

-Répète ça, Lupin ? demanda Severus avec amusement.

-Je t'aime, idiot… murmura Remus avant de l'embrassé.

-PITIÉ !s'écria James. Y'a des limites à la torture !

-Torture ? demanda Severus. Pendant 5 ans, vous m'avez torturé, si je peux me venger…

-Naooonnnnnnn ! crièrent les Maraudeurs en se bouchant les yeux.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent à l'école pour leur sixième année, qui, espérons-le, se passa mieux que les autres… Ce dont je doute quant on sait que Sev est devenu un méchant professeur de potion qui aime personne, que Remus est tout seul et, comme il l'a dit, sans travail et sans abri, et enfin… Vous connaissez les fait aussi bien que moi, vous avez lu les livre de JK…


End file.
